The Mighty Fall
by Black Th1rt3en
Summary: It is a truth universally known that what a man wants most is what he can't have. What the Sherriff of Nottingham wants most is an outlaw - the one that managed to pull him from his throne by the short strings of his heart. What he doesn't know is that it will take more than a few sweet words to lure in the love of the unlawful, not that he doesn't manage anyway. (under co)
1. Introduction to Muse

**If you are interested in a Sheriff/OC love story I would suggest reading this:**

 **Since there are not many Sherriff (George) of Nottingham stories out there, I've decided to write one. It's going to be very dark, and though I've done my research on the movie and details of that time in the past I have little to work with, so forgive me if the way the characters speak or any other things are incorrect for the time era. This fic will have the movie's general plot at times it will end differently and have much different scenes in-between. This is a love story, but it's very** ** _very_** **progressive and will have lots of torture, rape (could be considered so), foul content, and the works. However its centered much around lust and such things but will turn into mutual feelings of love as time goes on. Don't expect much all too soon.**

* * *

 **Summary:**

 **Langley Griffin of Locksley is cousin to the soon-to-be well known Robin Hood. Unlike other woman of this age she has the tactical abilities of a man and was raised to be a warrior. During her quest to find her family she comes across the corrupt soldiers of Nottingham, immediately piquing the interest of the Sheriff who will soon fall under her spell, and she him.**

* * *

 **Note:**

 **The plot will be flimsily based on the movie, there will be some Marian/Robin stuff in here but in the end Robin dies as do many other characters. It will stray from the plot in later chapters as Langley has a big impact on the story. A lot of stuff I will make up as well, as said before factual evidence of this time era is vague so I will be improvising. Also I don't think its realistic that the Sheriff would go after the throne for a number of reasons, one being that there will be others in line before him and two he has an unwilling Queen, that will definitely draw attention and get him impeached if he hasn't died already.**

* * *

 **Muse (I would suggest reading this to):**

 **I'm writing this story because I've got an affinity for bad guys and Alan Rickman, and together I can't help but write a story for him. I must also take into consideration something the Sheriff says towards the end of the movie when Mortiana is suggesting he take Marian in that very room at that moment (before they were "wed"), however the Sheriff objected with this: "No! For once in my life I shall have something pure!" It doesn't go to say much as he does force the nuptials upon Marian moments later and then tries to take her, but it does show a lapse of good that has greatly inspired me and is often overlooked. Now with that said...**

* * *

 **All should be explained well, but** **I hope you enjoy, and though I won't have it up for a while I plan on writing this. Even if a couple of months to a year pass know that I am working on it now and its already begun. I do hope you enjoy and if you do read reviewing often leads to me updating quicker, thanks!**


	2. 1: Not So-Welcome-Welcoming

**(This chapter is uber long so don't expect anything for a while, I have too many other more important fanficitons to work on, this one is merely for the fun of it. Either way I hope you enjoy, though the next chapters following this one will be fillers as well, though it will lead to lots and lots of juicy stud. I don't own _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_ so creds to Disney on that, however I do own Langley so HA! Disney. Also please review :3)**

* * *

 _The Mighty Fall_

Prologue 1 : Not-So-Welcome-Welcoming to Nottingham

It is a truth universally known that something a man cannot have is what he wants most. Langley knew this in one instance, but she soon found out she would know it in a more intimate way as well.

Her father had always wanted a son, but after three tries of only daughters he had lost hope. However that didn't stop him from turning his second child, the middle child, into the makeshift son he'd never had. Harold of Locksley, brother to Robin of Locksley's father, had made a warrior out of a woman. Despite his husband's protests, the Lady of Locksley had managed to make as much of a woman from her middle child as possible, though in the end her efforts were futile.

Langley was the ideal image of every son a nobleman could want by the end of her sixteenth year: she was smart, sharp, skilled in the arts of fighting, could negotiate, was strong-minded, and knew how to get her way. The only problem was, she was a girl. Which was how she ended up amidst a thunderstorm on her way to the Locksley estate, the only passenger along her trip her loyal mare Spade. Langley had been banished from her town — despite her father being the lord of said town — for not marrying off to one of the town Warriors. Her father had actually encouraged her leaving, not wanting the time of molding her to his desire to go to waste, and so he sent her off with a small amount of money, a bow and arrows, a sword, her horse, and two pairs of clothes (which included thin armor). Langley had little to nothing; with her bonds to her family severed (not that much had been there in the first place) and her previous noble ties gone, she was nothing but an outlaw on the run. Not that she cared.

The rain had carried on for three passing days at least, but her riding in the dismal weather never ceased or slowed unless her mare tired. Langley had hoped to arrive at her cousin's estate in two days' time, and at the pace she was going it would take one and a half, letting her go to town for some essentials, maybe a house warming gift, for her uncle. She did not know if Robin had returned from war yet, but she had every intention of waiting till he did. Langley knew her uncle would take her in and treat her as a daughter as he had many years ago, she knew despite her label he would welcome her with open arms, so she intended to at least have a gift of some kind. Maybe a sword would do well. She knew she needed a new one anyways, not to mention she was soaked and Spade needed more food than a meager Apple.

The rain held over to the dawn but had stopped when the sun rose, the weather becoming rather crisp and cold as she ventured deeper into the countryside. Langley had slowed her horse to a trot when the small local town had come into view, it was nothing compared to the beauty of Nottingham itself but it was nice and filled with friendly people. At least she hoped it was, the last she'd been in Nottingham it was six almost seven years ago, and things can change a lot in that amount of time.

Langley slowed her horse to a trot when the beginnings of the town came into view, and by the time she was in the center of the city people and shops surrounded her on all sides. Not many people were on horses she noticed, but the town had changed, _a lot._ She didn't remember it being so poverty stricken or depressing, almost everyone wore a sullen expression on their face; that is, if you could see it beneath the layers of dirt and grime. Clean and kept as she was, though mildly wet, above an equally as mighty and polished stead she looked like a god, albeit she was anything but that. She was an outsider, an outlaw, yet she would still manage to be their saving grace.

Climbing from her horse, Langley led him by the reigns to the nearest clean bucket of water, giving the owner (or whom she thought to be the owner) a shilling in pay. He nodded his thanks and she pat her mare on the neck affectionately as he bent his head to get some water. "I must go find a sword Spade. Stay here until I return, or come if I whistle." Langley began exploring the town with interest, her green eyes taking in every detail with sharp precision and observing every movement in her range. She didn't know what she was dealing with, but she needed a sword, so she'd tend to that first.

Approaching a man wearing all black with her current weapons hidden — a sturdy bow and small sword gifted to her from her father — she smiled at him and tried to be as casual as possible. "Hello there, I'm wondering where the blacksmith of this town may be located, if you could be of assistance?" Langley's voice was strong, but she didn't come off as completely relaxed as she was going for, not that he noticed.

He quirked a brow at her, folding his arms over his chest as if he were trying to portray how superior he was to her. "And who might you be? What does a woman need with a blacksmith?"

She wasn't going to answer who she was if she could avoid it, word may get out of her whereabouts and she didn't need that, but she had to sigh at the stereotype anyways. "I am merely picking up a present for my uncle, he is in dire need of a sword."

"Why are you dressed in men's clothes? Woman of your beauty should be in dresses, not armor."

Another sigh, "I'm flattered by your words," Langley began with the most obvious sarcasm, that, yet again, the ignorant man didn't pick up on. "However I am more comfortable in armor, not a dress. And, a dress doesn't let me do this:," in one swift movement Langley had retrieved his sword from his waist and pointed it at his chest. "Now, if you could kindly show me to the blacksmith I can give you your sword back, if not, well, you'll see what happens."

The man's eyes widened and he put his hands up in surrender as he stare at the gleaming blade his face was reflected back to him on. "You can't kill me! I'm one of the Sheriff's men- he'll have your head!"

Langley hesitated for a moment, her eyes narrowing slightly in a miffed manner at the man in front of her. She hated beggars, especially ones who had a cocky attitude until their lives were at stake. But there were more pressing thoughts: she had recalled hearing about the Sheriff of Nottingham as it'd been mentioned once before, but politics weren't her interest lest fighting was involved, and all things she had heard were not pleasant. "I can do anything I wish if one of the Sheriff's men is impolite to a lady."

"I see no lady," he said boldly.

"I am more of a lady than you will ever be a man, lest a warrior." Langley growled at him, pressing the blade deeper into his armor as her eyes silently searched for a gap.

The man winced as it dug in, but reluctantly raised his hand and pointed to a building made of stone on the far side of town. "It's over there," he clarified with a strained voice.

Langley nodded and thrusted his sword tip down into the dirt. "See? That wasn't so hard, was it?"

The guard glared but didn't say anything, and went to retrieve his sword. He however couldn't get it to falter from the ground. "Good luck with that." Langley chuckled, then was off.

The blacksmith wasn't as far as she first thought, but it was a decent walk for barely any variety. They had almost nothing: there was no swords, or at least no swords that couldn't also be considered daggers; spears were in stock, but she and her uncle weren't into spears and had a surplus of daggers inventory, which also happened to be plentiful. "You don't have any swords- at all?"

The blacksmith shook his large head, "Not a single one. I'm not even a verified blacksmith, merely an apprentice learning on his own."

"Where is your mentor?"

"Taken."

Langley's brow furrowed in a perplexed manner, "Taken? By whom?"

"You must be really new here- the Sheriff of course! He's taken all blacksmiths for his own personal sword making, rumor has it he's making them forge artillery and weapons in large numbers, don't know what that man's brewing, nothing good for sure. You didn't hear it from me though."

Langley waved him off, though she was slowly processing all the information. It seemed there was a picture she was missing, albeit she only had pieces of it at this point, she however just knew something was up. "Of course, of course, thanks for your time, I hope business does well. And good luck with your apprenticeship."

She departed from his company, no further in her quest of finding a weapon for her and her uncle since when she entered the small town, though her thoughts had recently strayed far from the topic. "How peachy, I love this place already." She muttered to herself sarcastically, walking back towards where she came. There was shouting Langley noticed, which piqued her otherwise occupied interest. When she turned to face the sound she could see a group of men in black uniforms — matching that of the guard Langley had threatened earlier — running after a small boy with their swords drawn. The boy looked to be about ten, maybe eleven in years and was covered in dirt and wore clothes that were ripped so much that even the layers of material that adorned him didn't cover all the skin it was supposed to.

"Get the boy, dead or alive, it doesn't matter!" The command belonged to a brown haired man with a raspy voice, and at the instruction the guards continued to run after him, the boy barely out of his reach when Langley intervened stopping them mid step.

"Move woman! The boy must be caught-"

"This is the woman I was speaking of Lieutenant Gisborne! She is the one who threatened me!" The guard from earlier shrieked, swinging his sword sloppily in Langley's direction.

She rolled her eyes and waved him off with the gesture of his hand, "Yes yes, that was me, great observation. But I'm more curious to what a boy could have done that needs the attentions of the Sheriff's Lieutenant, if that is who you are." Langley crossed her arms over her chest and quirked a brow at them in a mocking manner. "Or have you nothing better to do but chase little boys with your swords?"

Gisborne — she noticed was the one who'd commanded her to step aside before — walked ahead of the men, brandishing his weapon until he was merely two feet away and within attacking range. Though Langley made no move back. "The boy has been poaching."

"Poaching? First the Sheriff steals away all the blacksmiths, then he makes outlaws of young children, what blasphemy is this? I must meet this Sheriff and set him straight, what a man of company he must be." Langley sneered with her chin held high, her eyes glazing in rebellion. Many people had gathered at the commotion now and they were, to say the least, astounded at the newcomers boldness as to stand up to one of the Sheriff's men, the one being his Lieutenant at that.

"And who might you be to question the authority of the Sheriff of Nottingham?" Gisborne returned, his hold on the sword much more experienced and natural than the men with him.

"I am Langley of Locksley," Drawing her sword from her waist she wielded it with expertise to show her own personal skill before crouching. "And though I'm a woman and an outlaw, I happen to have my priorities straight." The clashing of metal on metal rung through the air as she threw the first move to Gisborne, catching him slightly by surprise in which he fell back into his men. Langley took the time to turn to the boy who had been the guard's target in the first place (which had stopped and stared at the battle unfolding before him at this point) to command him to run as fast as he could while she held them off.

"Get the boy! Some of you stay and help capture the girl!"

Even if she was being cocky Langley knew she couldn't protect the boy and herself and not get hurt all alone, but then again, she wasn't alone. Bringing her lips to her mouth she let out a loud whistle, which contacted her horse that had been greedily lapping away at a water pale no more than fifty feet away. In her lapse of weakness one of the guards had managed to get a slash in which grazed her skin and opened a small wound on her left shoulder. It was definitely not fatal but it did and would sting for a while.

Spade came trotting in moments later, seeing his master in danger he sped up and made time to get to her quickly as she slowed the pursuing guards. He let out a mighty neigh and bucked at the group, Langley smiled and quickly lifted herself up by the stirrups into the saddle. She kicked his side hard and took off, replacing the sword back into her waist band before speeding up to a canter. The faint sound of "mount your horses, get the hounds, and get them!" in the background could be heard over the hooves, but Langley was more concentrated on the boy who'd made good yardage during the battle. She swooped down and grabbed him by the collar as they passed, lifting him into the saddle behind her. "Hold on tight." He complied, and with another kick to the mare's side he was at full speed off in the direction of the Locksley estate. Langley was sure the lord of the manner, her uncle, would help her get out of this, he was a very powerful man after all and a great diplomat.

"Who are you?" Langley asked, slightly out of breath and in pain from the short-lived battle.

"An outlaw, yourself?"

"I'm Wulf, I'm an outlaw too."

"I see, my name is Langley. Where do you live if you're an outlaw?" He hesitated for a moment, obviously unsure whether or not to disclose her with that information. "I'm a fellow outlaw, remember? I won't tell anyone, trust me."

"Sherwood forest."

Langley nodded, taking a deep breath as they rounded a path and came into an open clearing that led to the large hills at the start of her home estate. She knew of the forest as her and Robin had dared enter the beginnings of it many times when they were children, but no more than a hundred feet in they would turn and leave, too scared to continue on. _Something fishy is going on here…_ Langley thought, her mouth setting in a thin line as she tried to come up with a premise of what was happening.

"How do you have such a fine horse and clothes if you are an outlaw miss?" Wulf asked after a moments pause.

"Call me Langley please, it makes me feel old otherwise." She smiled breathlessly at him, ignoring the stinging in her shoulder where she'd been struck. "And about that, I used to be a baron's daughter, but then I became an outlaw when I disobeyed his orders, he practically disowned me."

"What did you do?"

"Long story, I'll have to tell you another time." Langley turned in her saddle to face the gaining guards, they weren't necessarily on her tail but they were making distance, even in his prime Spade couldn't ride faster than any horse carrying two passengers. Langley cursed and urged her horse on faster, hoping to get to the manor or at least onto the land before they were caught. "Hey, Wulf, hand me the bow strapped back there would ya?" Langley could feel Wolf move before she heard the untying of her bow from its hold. "Get the quiver too, how far are they behind us?"

"Not too far, they are gaining quickly, is there any way we can go faster?" Wulf asked as he turned and handed her the weapon and ammo.

Langley shook her head and let the reigns go, controlling Spade's direction with her legs. "No, not with two people, but we shall be to that wall over yonder soon and then we shall be safe." Making sure to string the bow as fast yet productively as possible, Langley slung the quiver over the shoulder and took one last glance behind her at the guards on horses, their shouts ringing in her ears as she brought the horse to a stop by a tree and small stone wall. At this point she didn't know what she was doing, but she was on Locksley land now, so she should be safe. "Get off and run home, use the wall here to guide you, and make sure to stay out of sight."

"What about you?"

Langley looked at the guards for a moment before nodding her head in the direction of the forest. "I'll be fine, the worst thing that can happen is the Sheriff catching me, if that happens maybe I can knock some sense into him."

Wulf paused before he clambered off the horse and jumped the wall, running along it – hidden all the while – in the direction of Sherwood Forest. Langley stayed mounted on her horse, her bow ready in hands as she pet her mare to calm him as he was furiously kneading the ground, Spade was smart enough to know something was about to happen. "Sh, sh boy, we'll be alright." Spade circled a tree that stood high next to the wall, stopping only when seven men on five horses came, two of them holding back dogs attached to leashes. _Time to bullshit this_ she thought sarcastically, smirking slightly at her own internal banter.

"Where's the boy?" Gisborne demanded at once, his horse slowing as he reached the head of the group. Langley made sure to hide her weapon from sight for the time being.

"Gone, what are you going to do about it? Arrest me? I'm on my own land now, you'll have to talk to the lord of the manner if you wish to take me away."

Gisborne laughed cruelly, and Langley had to force herself to keep a straight face at the abrasive noise. The smile on his lips was enough to distract her though, he had the most devious itch curling his lips into a smirk that she felt her skin crawl with curiosity. He opened his mouth to say something, and before he said it Langley knew it was nothing of any good, but he didn't have a chance to speak when a familiar, but as he rounded the wall until his horses side was grazing the stone, a figure popped out from behind it and he pressed the sword in his hand to Gisborne's neck. "Now, Sir, if you would be so kind as to tell me your name before I run you through." Langley perked up at the sight, the face was familiar, as was the voice and confident aura she could sense even from five feet away. It was Robin!

"Guy of Gisborne, the Sheriff's cousin. She released a prisoner and threatened me and my guards, the prisoner she released was poaching."

Robin chuckled and dug the blade deeper into Gisborne's neck. "I would consider neither crimes, but go, I have seen enough blood spilled to last two lifetimes. Now get off my land! And tell Nottingham what happens to scum who pick on innocent woman and children!" He withdrew his sword from Gisborne's neck, who reluctantly turned and lead his guard away, sending a few glares over his shoulder before clearing from the land completely.

"I thought I'd never see you again, cousin. I'm glad you're alive." Langley stepped down from her mare and went to Robin, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her head in his neck.

"It's great to see you too Langley, what are you doing here though?" Robin asked as he pulled back from the embrace, though he kept his hand locked on her forearms.

Langley grimaced, but knew she could trust her cousin with the information. "I became an outlaw when I refused to marry a Nobleman's son despite my father's wishes."

"Your father didn't really wish it, did he?"

Langley shook her head ruefully, knowing that Robin was just as familiar with her dad's intentions as she was. "Of course not, but that doesn't matter, I'm an outlaw now and was hoping if I could stay with you and your father."

Robin smiled, "Of course! But here, I must let you meet my Moorish friend, his name is Azeem," Robin turned to the side to reveal a black man in layered clothes walking down the wall behind him, Langley raised a brow at him. Robin understood the question spoken through the formation of her brow before gesturing to him. "I saved his life in the dungeons where we were held prisoner, so now he must stay with me until he has saved my life. Though he hasn't done much of a job. Damn man left me to face those men all by myself, seven to two! What about fulfilling your promise moor?"

"I fulfill my vows when I choose." He said simply, smiling towards Langley who waved back with a small smile of her own. How these two met would definitely be a story for a late night campfire.

"And does that not include prayers and mealtimes or when I'm outnumbered? What's the point of vowing to protect me if you won't even do it?"

"You whine like a mule, you are alive aren't you?" Langley chuckled at this, more at ease around her cousin and his humorous friend. This trip was already very worth it. Robin rolled his eyes, obviously not as amused as his cousin was before turning away. Azeem turned to Langley, smirking, "Interesting place this England is! Even more so the people."

Langley's thoughts immediately switched to the Sheriff, but she managed to school her face and mind before replying. "Interesting indeed."

-0-

Torches were lit among the dark corridors where Gisborne stalked, a sneer curling at his rough lips as he climbed the stairs to his cousins private chambers. A guard was standing watch, probably there to make sure no one disturbed the lord of the castle while he did what he did best.

"Hold on, sir! The Sheriff doesn't wish to be disturbed!"

Shagging whores.

Gisborne punched the guard in the face, the measly man crumbling to the ground upon impact before he entered the room. His dark-haired cousin was in fact entertaining a lady, her clothes mostly off while he managed to be dressed fully and with a cloak on. If he had entered a moment later the case may have been different though, not that he hadn't seen his cousin naked and vice versa; they were both very in tune with sating their desires, so that was often what they did in their little free time. The Sheriff looked up from his ministrations, a glare forming on his face as he stared with a locked jaw at Gisborne. "Cousin. I trust you justify your intrusions with news of profound value?"

"I met a hooded man and a moor today who insisted I warn you not to harm his people." Gisborne began, his gaze trailing heatedly to the whore that tried to cover herself up at the entrance of another person.

The Sheriff followed his line of sight before growling, "Who told you to cover up?" Before turning back to his cousin with an uninterested look on his face. "His name? The hooded man- not the moor, I could care less of him."

Guy ignored the throbbing sensation in his crotch, he would tend to it later, perhaps even with the same whore his cousin had at the moment. "Robin of Locksley."

The Sheriff's features twisted with disgust. "The prodigal son returns! He's a whelp! This girl could best him!" He didn't begin to try hiding the dislike from his voice, it actually dripped off every syllable with the curl of his lips.

"Well this whelp bested four of my men!" Gisborne said haughtily, his features becoming cross and annoyed.

The Sheriff waved it off however. "Your men were probably drunk! But you survived, cousin!"

"I've barely survived," The Sheriff ignored the last statement and turned back to his companion, about to continue the earlier but interrupted activities when Gisborne continued with information that piqued his interest greatly. "He had a girl with him, she called herself Langley of Locksley, but I believe her to be related to the hooded viper. She managed to steal away with a criminal boy and best all my men on her own, she even gave a chase! That devilishly handsome woman."

"Handsome you say? What was she doing here if she is not married? Lord Locksley had no other family members besides a brother, no daughters." The Sheriff inquired, his mind now turned completely from the woman currently sitting next to him whom looked slightly dejected.

"She was very handsome indeed, quite a sight on the eyes- but dressed in men's clothes and rode a mighty black stead that carried many dangerous weapons. She was very quick and knew how to fight, almost bested me in a sword battle but managed to escape in the Knick of time. You would have been quite pleased if I had caught her cousin, I know I would have too." They both knew what each other was talking about, but the Sheriff knew if the girl was interesting enough he would have his way with her first then let his cousin have her. He was never one for used goods when he could have it first.

"Yes, yes… what does she look like?"

"Long black hair, green eyes. Her body was hidden beneath the armor she wore but definitely muscular and curved if I could guess. She had quite the nasty tongue though, even managed to talk bad of you, saying you needed to be set straight and that she would see to it herself."

The Sheriff smirked, he hadn't even seen the girl and he was already greatly impressed. He schooled himself to sound careless though, and waved his hand nonchalantly before turning back to his companion. "One hundred crowns for whomever brings her in alive, I could care less of Robin, just catch them all, would you?" With a new face in mind and rekindled desire for an unknown woman he'd never met, the Sheriff nurtured his imagination upon the face and body of the whore and let Gisborne take his leave, neither knowing that Robin's cousin was to prove more trouble than a mere one hundred crowns.


	3. 2: A Locksley's Tale

**(I have been having great motivation to write this story lately, but as such I need to get these first few filler chapters out of the way if all is to be well. So please be patient and know that not only will I be writing more often, but this story will pick up speed soon. I hope you enjoy, and once more I don't own Robin Hood no matter how much I wish I** **did. Forgive all grammar mistakes as well :3)**

* * *

 _The Mighty Fall_

2 : A Locksley's Tale

The trio of outlaws sent out to the Locksley estate upon the departure of the Sheriff's men, talking about trivial matters and merely catching up on the wasted time. The moor was less talkative, but Langley found his sense of humor alluring and aura calming, so she had no reason to object to being in his presence. Robin even liked him, though he wouldn't admit it. Even Spade had taken liking to the painted man, rubbing his snout affectionately on the man's head every once in a while in which he chuckled and pat the horse's neck affectionately. As of so far everything seemed perfect, that was, until the Locksley mansion came into view.

Langley and Robin both shared looks of joy until finer details could be made out. Ruins. The moon hovers ominously over the once-proud castle. Burned to the ground. Gutted and deserted. Towers demolished. Moat drained. Robin and Langley stared, struck dumb with horror. The courtyard was dark. Heartsick, Robin stumbles over the debris.

"Father! Hello!" His voice echoed around the fallen battlements. Azeem placed a hand on his shoulder and points upward. Suspended high on a tower wall is a decaying human corpse. Langley's breath caught in her throat at the bloodied remains of her beloved uncle and Robin's father, dread seeping into her bones at the sight. "No!" Amidst a paroxysm of rage and grief, Robin grabbed the nearest thing and threw it across the courtyard, then moving to the walls to release his anger on them.

"I should have been here." Spent, he leaned against the wall, his eyes closed and fists clenched at his sides.

"We all should have, Robin, but there is nothing we can do now." Langley said softly, her eyes not managing to leave the corpse that hung high in the rafters above.

In the silence, they heard an eerie tapping. Robin drew his sword... A hunched, old man emerges, walking with the aid of a staff, his body and face hidden in the shadows though his outline was clear. It was Duncan.

"Damn you, Duncan. Why didn't you cut him down?" Robin snarled, advancing on the old man with a fist raised with Langley and Azeem in tow.

"Master Robin, is it you? A miracle. I thought God had abandoned us." Duncan said in glee, his voice cracked and vintage like, contrary to how it had been years before Robin's leaving and the events of only a few nights ago.

"You left my father to hang like a common thief, carrion for the crows." Robin continued in rage, his voice low and accusing.

"Easy..." Azeem whispered, pointing to the old man's face which had been revealed in the moonlight. "Look at him." His face was heavily scarred, stitched running through his eye lids and blood staining heavily on his face.

Robin's face slackened as he gripped the old man's arm softly, his rage mixed now with concern and curiosity. "What has happened?"

"They say they captured him worshipping with the Druids. He signed a confession before the Bishop of Hereford." Duncan explained, causing Langley's mind to reel as she tried to take in all that was happening. _Something fishy is definitely going on._

"Did they have witnesses?" Robin persisted, the conversation taking a turn to an interrogation as he had gotten the same thought his cousin had: this wasn't right at all.

"Just one. Kenneth of Cowfall. The Bishop decreed all the Locksley lands forfeit."

Robin's jaw clenched, and he gripped Duncan's wrists a bit tighter, though the old man didn't seem to notice. "Did you believe the charges?

"Not even when they took my eyes." Langley felt sick, the reality of this had yet to sink in. She hadn't expected a whole new ordeal of matters to have to fight for. She expected a life of trails when she left but nothing to the likes of this! The last of her family was falling apart at the seams, as was all of Nottingham frankly, by the hand of one man.

"Who did this to you, Duncan?"

"Guy of Gisborne. With the sheriff looking on."

Langley scowled and crossed her arms over her chest, the rage crackling in the air between the two cousins as their minds trailed to the same two people that had been today's flare. "Gisborne and the Sheriff seem to be much worse than either of us first thought."

"Indeed. I should have killed him when I had the chance." Robin snarled back his face turning red from the sudden lapse of emotion.

"And I. We won't make that mistake again either."

"Never again." Robin affirmed, stalking away to the tower to no doubt retrieve his father's body and any belongings the Sheriff and his cronies hadn't burned or stolen. She hadn't remembered feeling so much grief ever in her life. Not even when her family abandoned her for her refusal to marry. No, this was much much worse; Robin had to have been heartbroken to return from many long years of imprisonment to a sight as sore and cruel as this.

The silence that weighed upon us was so great it spoke more words than either of us could have, because in the silence we heard the wailing of passed souls and the pleadings of the tortured ones. And accompanied by the darkness of the night, Langley could only follow Robin in silence, hoping that it would speak for her, as he dragged his father's body to its new resting place.

-0-

Silence had ensued Robin's oath to avenge his father, the only sound the sloshing of every step and clamp of every trot Spade took through the mud. Duncan rode Langley's horse while the other three walked, Robin leading the way to an unknown place; she didn't care to ask either, sure Robin knew what he was doing.

"We make a fine army, do we not? A blind man, an Arab, an outlaw, and a fool." Robin said lowly, his voice cracking slightly as he let out a breathy laugh.

"A fine, wet army." Azeem said, picking up his robes so they didn't get further drenched in the mud. "When does summer come in this blasted place?"

Langley smiled, the only thing covered in mud her boots. "This is summer, Azeem."

The Arab scoffed, "Then Allah is truly great."

Langley raised a brow as she turned to the painted man. "Why, pray tell?"

"No food, no shelter, and weather that would curse the end of Earth; we will all be quickly dead and I shall be rid of my vow." He said a matter-of-factly, smiling almost smugly at the girl who snickered.

"You despair too soon my Arabian friend," Robin said after clapping a hand on the moor's back and gesturing to the castle that had come into view on top of a hill with his free hand. "We shall find all those things in the home of an old friend."

"This is Peter's home!" Langley gasped upon realizing it, a smile breaking upon her face.

Robin laughed at her excitement before nodding, "That it is." He walked forward and knocked on the door, waiting a few moments before the hatch slid back to reveal two beady eyes.

"We accept no more beggars!" Then the hatch promptly shut.

Robin looked shocked before shaking it off and knocking again, this time speaking as well. "Open up!" The hatch slid open again to reveal the two same beady eyes, "tell the mistress of the house that its Robin of Locksley."

"Her ladyship is not at home." The hatch slid to jam Robin's fingers, and he pulled back while clutching his injured hand.

"This hospitality here is about as warm as the weather." Azeem observed quietly, glancing about the land with s small smile on his lips. Langley huffed, silently agreeing, though her mind was elsewhere. Her mind had not rested since she'd come across the town; missing blacksmiths, taxes for everyone, outlaws left and right, unfair men, word of a cruel Sheriff. She didn't know what was brewing, but she knew it wasn't good.

They all went to leave at the rejection when, once more, the hatch slid back again and the old woman's voice spoke through it. "Leave your weapons out here." Everyone began to strip themselves of their weapons but her voice cut them off. "No, only Robin may come in." Azeem and Langley stopped, shrugging at Robin who had an odd look on his face before ridding himself of his sword and entering through the small gap in the door. It closed behind him, and concern flooded through all three people outside.

"So, how'd you and Robin meet?" Langley asked conversationally glancing at the door before turning to the moor across from her.

"We were in the same Turkish prison, Locksley set me free and now I owe him my life." Azeem explained, a small smile on his wise face as he looked back at the black haired girl.

Langley chuckled, "Owing your life to Robin is like trying to follow a gazelle amidst a den of hungry lions, it's hard, but it's one hell of a fight."

Azeem's smiled grew wider, "As I'm sure. How did you get in this mess?"

"I refused to marry my betrothed and was therefore decreed an outlaw by my own father," Langley returned with a shrug, fiddling with a knife in the palm of her hand.

There was a crash inside, and whatever Azeem was about to say was lost over the echos of a battle inside the castle. "Well that's not good."

"Definitely not," Langley amended, going to try and open the door when she realized it was locked. Azeem tried opening it by force, but Langley knew the oak door wouldn't budge under the weight of ten men, let alone one. "Here, let me try." Taking the dagger she was playing with, Langley approached the door and stuck it into the lock, fiddling with it for a while before it clicked. Azeem looked impressed, and nodded at her thoughtfully.

"You must teach me that one day."

"Another time, but lets go fulfill that vow. Duncan, stay here." Then both of them entered the castle.

-0-

As it turned out Locksley was fighting Marian the whole time, but they were talking now and thankfully not at each other's necks. Langley had come upon them fighting and stopped it, and though she hadn't spoken to Marian often, she noticed the woman was wearing a guard's drab and not a lady's dress. She promptly changed though and brought them a quick lunch, however now her and Robin were off doing god knows what as her an Azeem stood atop the wall of Marian's estate. Langley was sharpening her sword, and Azeem was doing something with a glass ball when he suddenly shook Langley and pointed in the distance. "Look! Gisborne and his men!"

Sure enough Gisborne was riding towards them with a group of men in tow, even from the length between them Langley could see his smug smile on his grimy face. "We've got to leave, and quick." Langley muttered, turning to Azeem who nodded quickly.

"Agreed, now get the Christian!" The two of them jumped from the wall and into a pile of hay, gracefully untangling from the straw and calling out for Robin who appeared with Marian at his side.

"Langley, Azeem, what is it?"

"Gisborne and his men are coming!"

"Here? Now?"

"No in two days Robin!" Langley said sarcastically, "yes now you numskull, we must get a move on, and quick!"

"I fear I have placed you in danger," Robin said after turning to Marian, an almost grim smile on his amused features. Her only reply was a 'hm' before she turned to Azeem, who had mounted a gray speckled stallion.

"No that's my horse!"

He smiled at her, "And it's a truly magnificent animal."

Langley beckoned Duncan forward and helped him mount a caramel colored stag before turning to Robin, knowing that her horse would be ready at a moment's call. "Robin, time is pressing."

He promptly ignored Langley and turned to Marian who pressed it was time to go. "But I say I'm not leaving." He amended, the sound of Gisborne's shouting and fast approaching hooves sounding in the background.

"And I say no more boyish gestures." She retorted furiously, Langley waiting impatiently on the outskirts of the conversation as she thought about leaving her cousin or dragging him away.

"Robin-"

"I have sworn to protect you!" Just then Gisborne rounded the gate, though he was a good thirty yards away when Marian turned to him.

"Stop them! They are stealing my horses!"

Langley would have to praise Marian for that quick thinking later, but Robin finally moved and went to jump on the horse with Duncan, taking the reins and spurring him off. Smiling triumphantly for but a moment, Langley forgot she was not mounted and that Gisborne was no more than ten feet away. "Spade!" She called hurriedly, running from her pursuer who was grinning malevolently at being the one to capture the woman who had sparked the Sheriff's attention.

The black stallion rounded the corner with fervency at the sound of his master's call. Charging ahead of his sprinting rider that had cleared a crumbling stone wall and was pumping her arms for the sake of her freedom.

Six feet. The gap between them was closing. Three feet. His arm was reached out, so close to grabbing her hair but- in one leap she had placed her foot in her horse's stirrups and was off, kicking him furiously as she smirked at her small victory of escaping his clutches by mere inches. "Hya!" She spurred him on after her friends in a quick fashion, the sound of Gisborne's strangled cries of loss only making the smirk grow wider on her face as the wind whipped through her braided black hair.

"One hundred crowns for whomever brings me the girl alive, and ten for whomever brings me Locksley's head!"

She rounded the wall and followed the path that Robin and Azeem were riding upon, cutting the space between them quickly and eventually catching up. They rode far into the hills, jumping over walls, straying from the path; all the while in close following of the Dark Knights and their gruffly voiced leader, all of whom were closing the distance between them quite rapidly. "We cannot outrun them; my horse is lame, and your horse carries two. The girl's is the only hope."

"Yes well what shall she do with my one horse-" Robin began, but Langley interjected, having caught the drift Azeem had been hinting upon.

"I could turn myself in. Gisborne shall have every reason to stop chasing after you if he has me. The bounty over my head is already higher than yours, and if I must I shall." She reasoned firmly, not particularly afraid of the Sheriff or his men, but rather glad to have the opportunity to put them in their place.

"No. I shall not have the last of my family dieing for my sake, not while I can help it. We can escape into Sherwood Forest." Robin said firmly, gazing back upon Gisborne's men with unfading hatred before turning his horse in the direction of the tree line.

"But Sherwood Forest is haunted Master Robin." Duncan whispered ominously, as if he was afraid of dishonoring the ghosts himself. Langley shrugged, any alternative was better than all of them being captured.

"Either we take our chances with the ghosts or we become ghosts ourselves."

They all spurred off in the direction of the trees, finding solace and protection from the Dark Knights the further into the forest they went. But as the wood thickened so did the fear, as mysterious sounds became louder and louder and much more common. Duncan gripped to Robin for dear life, the latter looked unfazed, Azeem was better at schooling his expression, but Langley was neither scared nor unperturbed, but rather ready for an attack at any moment, and as so she was stiff in her saddle with one hand on the hilt of her weapon.

"The forest has eyes." Azeem began, looking about the greenery with suspicion before turning to Langley. "I don't suppose you know where we are going?"

She shrugged, "I need not know directions, only that we are now safe and that there is a water source ahead."

The warrior girl was correct, for in no more than twenty feet was a large river with an even larger purpose.


	4. 3: Fate Flows Downstream

**(This chapter leads up to a very climax, though the Sheriff and Langley still haven't met I believe they will in two chapters... or at least next chapter, though maybe not directly. Anyways enjoi because its long and was very hard to write.)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Fate Flows Downstream_

The finding of a river was not only some of the best news for all four of them, but it was also the worst news, then the best news again. They found people, just not initially friendly people, and Robin and his bloody nose could attest to that. It was funny how fast the tables had turned though; one moment they were fighting, and the next they were sitting under a large beneath a blanket of stars with the burning embers of a fire to alight their newfound friendship. They were all good people, even the sourpuss in the far tree that took every opportunity to dis Robin; Langley could only wonder how they'd all become outlaws.

"I'm still a bit confused," Langley began, taking a seat next to Azeem and declining the offer of mead as it was passed around. "How is it you all became outlaws?"

"The same way everyone does nowadays Miss," the one named John Little replied, smiling amusedly at her. "By not paying our taxes. Even the boy here has his taxes that haven't been paid, all thanks to the Good Sheriff."

"I've heard very little of the Good Sheriff, but what I have heard is nothing but bad news at all." Langley sniffed amusedly, leaning back on the trunk until she got in a more comfortable position.

"I'm afraid that's all he is Miss, but what exactly have you been convicted of?"

Langley snorted amusedly, "Hand me the mead I'm going to need a swig before I tell this story." The whole circle laughed and the drink was passed to her, she drank, offered some to Azeem who denied promptly, before circulating the jug once more around. "Well as it is I wasn't raised like most girls were; my father wanted a son, but as fate would have it he couldn't manage to make one. So he settled for me, the most adventurous and physically adept of his girls and trained me like he would a boy. Once I became of age though I was required to marry, being a Baron's daughter as I was, however I refused to marry the slimy git and was therefore decreed and outlaw by my own father. Then when I came here I threatened the Sheriff, Gisborne, and almost killed three of his men, though I'm sure I injured the pride of them all." The whole group of men listened intently, feeling a surge of pride at the accomplishments of one of their own. Funny how quickly she became an outlaw with them, though no one objected.

"Well it seems you've earned your place then, how are you related to these three fine men?" John urged, his blue eyes twinkling even in the dark.

"Robin is my cousin, Duncan is a close friend and Azeem is heading that way too. I suppose we are all outlaws now."

"None of you are outlaws." The sourpuss hissed, jumping down from his spot and talking over to the group, "none of you are anything but spoiled rich kids in the woods." He stalked off, leaving a quite flustered Langley and confused Robin in his wake.

John cleared their conscious quickly however with the wave of his hand. "Pay no mind to Will Scarlettt, he's got enough spite to fuel the world and so little reason why. But let's not dwell on that, let us have our time tonight, for here, we are kings!"

Robin spoke up after John, "Why can't we be kings out of the woods too? Why not fight back against the Sheriff?"

"Well lad, we would but we are only commonfolk, all farmers driven from homes with no knowledge of fighting or combat, least of all compared to that of the Sheriff's men or the likes of you!"

"No, I agree with Robin, we should fight back. I for one am not going to hide in the woods while the Sheriff tears down the city and abuses our people. I just won't. We must retaliate." Langley chimed in, her mind trailing to all the possibilities of what fighting and winning the battles against a cruel man like the Sheriff could do. It could only bring peace.

"And how do you two propose we do that?" John asked in honest curiosity.

Langley and Robin met eyes, a smirk forming on both their faces as a similar idea formed in each the other's mind. "I think we have just the idea…"

-0-

"Duncan, do they still give alms to the homeless and poor at church?" Robin asked the following day, Langley and him having already spoken of the outline to their grand scheme.

"Yes they do Master Robin, every Sunday, the need for mercy is greater now than ever." Duncan replied lowly, coughing afterwards as he lay against a tree in a slumped position, his body language practically shouting exhaustion.

"Today is Sunday isn't it?"

"Yes Master Robin."

"I think it's time we went to church then, Langley."

She didn't even have to look up from sharpening her tools, already aware of her cousin's thoughts when she replied with a swift nod and sly grin. "I agree Robin, a visit seems long overdue."

-0-

"We beseech thy blessing, Lord, on all your people, but most especially on our noble Lord Nottingham. Grant him the wisdom to guide and protect our glorious city. Grant him also the strength to bring to justice the lawless men who threaten its safety. Help him to stamp out the curse of the dread Druids who would seize from us our children, even as wolves steal the lambs from their mothers." Langley scoffed under her breath, pulling the tattered brown cloak tighter to her form and hid deeper in the shadows of her cowl. She could see the good Sheriff in the front row of the church, but only the back of his curly head was visible so she had no face to put with the wretched man. She picked out Gisborne next to him and Marian a row back on the opposite side of the cathedral, she also noticed the glances he sent her way, and had to choke back a laugh at his painfully obvious attempts to gain the girl's attention. _Poor sod, he'll never get anywhere with her. What comes around goes around I suppose._ "In the name of god, Amen." The church-goers echoed "Amen" back and the rich dispersed, most ignoring the beggars they passed and turning down their open, groping hands like it was their fault they were this way. Langley peeled away from Robin, knowing his act of a blind man would only work if she went separate ways from him. She could have some fun with this anyways. Turning from Robin as if she didn't know him at all, Langley crossed the room to a shrine where she had a good angle on the Sheriff and could eavesdrop without looking suspicious. Signing the holy cross on her chest, Langley Bent slightly over the candles with one eye looking out her peripherals at the Sheriff and the men surrounding him, all blissfully unaware of their mysterious onlooker.

"When the Barons return we shall be hosting a ball to affirm their allegiance." The Sheriff explained in a deep timbre, his authority demanding purr sending shivers down her spine at merely hearing it for the first time.

"What will we do then my lord?" One asked, in a whisper, his eyes flickering nervously around at the obviously touchy topic.

"All will reveal with time, but now is not that time nor the place to discuss such matters. I have business to attend to." He formally dismissed himself and appeared by Marian's side. Langley felt her heart constrict, with hatred perhaps? She didn't' know, but she decided now was not the time to dwell on that. She had to find Robin.

It didn't take much of any seeking to find Robin, though she did have trouble getting anywhere near the Bishop's quarters without looking suspicious, though she gave up on that after two tries. Who cared anyways.

Both were in such deep conversation, and Langley had snuck in so quietly, that neither noticed her entrance, so she decided to play along and stay in the shadows as silent as possible. It didn't take much looking to see that the Bishop was rich, all Bishops were rich, yes, but this one was particularly wealthy with all sorts of non-church related jewelry and had poorly hidden golden stashed throughout his chambers. "Curious…"

Her train of thought was broken when the abrupt sound of a chair moving across the floor, followed by a resounding screech and angry shout of Robin, met her ears, however, and she turned her attention to the other outlaw in the room. "Come Langley," Robin said irritably as he turned from the Bishop, "we are leaving this lying coward to dwell on his transgressions."

Langley was a bit taken aback by his bluntness, but figured she'd get the full details later. Now they could get caught, and that would not end well.

Robin led to the door with his cousin in tow, but upon reaching it and opening it they both noticed there was someone there. Langley immediately recognized the man, but he didn't recognize them, though he didn't glance a single moment in her direction. Robin got a hold of the gist before he reached into his pocket, withdrew a knife, and cut the Sheriff across the face and promptly closed the door on him. A scream echoed in the hallway, and Langley looked at her cousin, "Maybe that's why we are wanted." She said almost sourly, Robin shrugged and began looking around the room for an escape, and quick, because the door opened and guards poured in. She grabbed Robin and took hold of the rope in the middle of the room before cutting the bottom; it hoisted them both in the air before the swinging swords could even nick their feet, and the chandelier replaced where they stood moments before, now at the top of the Bishop's quarters.

"Locksley!" An angry Sheriff of Nottingham roared from below, "I'm going to cut your heart out with a spoon!"

They both shared a snicker, he was so angry it looked as if he'd foam at the mouth. "Let it begin!"

They both turned and jumped from the window, landing on a ledge before jumping down from there onto a sturdy tent that bounced them straight back onto the ground. Langley ran for the two nearest horses, not having been able to bring Spade in case someone recognized the horse, he was a rare breed of solid black after all. "I'll take the white one." Langley shouted to Robin as she took off at the guard who held the reigns, jumping into the saddle in one swift movement before kicking him in the face and seizing control herself. Robin did the same to the chestnut beside them, and they both reared their horses and took off for the gate, the Sheriff pursuing behind them.

Over the shouting of the people and loud gallops of the horses on cobble, Langley almost didn't hear the Sheriff scream: "Close the gate!" from behind them. Langley stole a bag from a cart they passed, Robin doing the same, and as they passed guards on either side of the gate that tried to halt their progress they swung the sacks at them and threw them upon the wall at the impact. From there on out no one else dared to try and stop the outlaws no matter the bounty on their heads, though a few arrows did land near the horses they were out of shot after a minute of riding and back in the protection of Sherwood Forest.

They didn't slow their pace until they were sure that they had arrived back at camp, in which they dumped the contents of their sacks and dismounted their horses before tying them to a nearby tree. The outlaws crowded around the sacks for food, hungrily delving in for any source of cabs they could. Langley had grabbed two loafs of bread to share between Azeem and herself, Robin doing the same for Duncan. "How am I supposed to protect you, Christian, if I know not where you are?" Azeem demanded when he approached Robin, Langley threw a loaf to him which he caught, and began gnawing on her own as she watched the scene unfold before her.

"You barely raise a finger when you do," Robin responded distastefully, Langley trailing behind him as he peeled away from Azeem who detested he helped when he wished. Robin ignored him.

"Wonderful! You've stolen the Sheriff's horse." Scarlett said accusingly, stalking to Robin with an obvious sneer on his face.

Langley came to her cousin's rescue with a casual look, wondering why the Scarlett boy hated Robin as much as he did. "Actually I stole it but-"

"What are you two doin'? Tryin' ah' stir up a blood hornet's nest are yah?" John added, bending around the tree with his walking stick slung over his shoulder.

"What, are you scared John?"

"Yeah, a little."

 _At least he's being honest._ Langley took a bit of her bread, her inner commentary staying silent for the time being.

"Well so is the Sheriff, because today I gave him a sting he won't soon forget."

Langley's face scrunched up a bit as she remembered the Sheriff's face, now that she reflected on it she had to say she was a bit sorrowful, _shame such a handsome face had to be ruined._ She promptly choked on her bread when the thought sunk in- she was saying this of a murderer! A horrible, terrible, unfair man who deserved nothing less than death! _Can't deny he's not handsome though._

"You've started a war!"

"We're already at war!" Robin bent down and handed Duncan the bread before addressing the crowd of people that had gathered, Langley watching observantly from behind. "And I say we strike back at the very man who's taken our homes and hunts our children."

John smirked and leaned onto his stick, his blue eyes shining mischievously like a young boy's would. "You planning to join us then matey?"

There was a pause before Robin answered, "No, to lead you."

He turned and left, leaving the whole group in shock and awe behind him. Langley shrugged at a befuddled John and jogged to catch up with Robin, taking another piece from her loaf of bread. It had been a while since she'd eaten anything but dry meat.

Azeem intercepted them as Robin stalked and Langley hurriedly jogged behind him, struggling to eat and move at the same time. "You forget Christian that these are simple people, make sure you don't use them for your own purposes."

"You forget yourself Azeem, I did not ask for your company or counsel." Robin offered a fake smile and pat Azeem's chest mockingly before walking away, Langley, once more, following. She finally caught up to him and broke off a piece of bread and placed it in his hand.

"Cousin, I hope you know you surely won't be leading me."

Robin smirked with a mouthful of bread, "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good," She sped up and brushed past him, turning to face him but still walking, just now backwards, "because when we were younger I remember always beating you at _Capture_."

Robin rolled his eyes, leave it to his cousin to decide ranks based off of a game. "In my defense the war has changed me."

"Yes, yes, that's what they _all_ say. You up for a rematch?"

Robin smirked at his cousin's challenge, "Most definitely."

-0-

Beads of sweat were dripping down Langley's forehead when she and Robin mounted a fallen tree, she laying against the trunk in exaggerated exhaustion. They had played a single game of _Capture,_ where the objective is to gain another man's most prized possession through any means, which for both Locksley's happened to be the bows they carried. Langley had gotten Robin's bow by swinging down from a tree on a rope but he'd tackled her to the ground soon after. She'd wriggled free but not at the cost of her bow, so they were both still arguing who won.

"I definitely won that game, again." Langley said with a triumphant smirk, glancing briefly at Azeem who took a seat on the other side of Robin, who, was now sharpening the heads of his arrows, out of breath as well.

"I beg to differ cousin, I got your bow."

"But I got yours first!"

"What is it that you two Christians are arguing of?" Azeem asked in an amused voice, smiling at their childish antics.

"Who won the game we played!"

Robin held his chin high, "Not who, I won, there's no argument."

"That's a load of bologna and you know it! I got the bow first, fair and square—"

There was shouting, and at once all three heads turned to where a group off rugged people were gathered and coming at them. They weren't exactly coming for them, but they were coming, and almost all of them seemed to be injured in one way or another. They had no food, ripped clothes, and their faces were sunken with depression. Some of the outlaws they were acquainted with greeted the newcomers with gusto, their worried, relieved shouts of gratitude filling the air. Even John was reunited with the lover, Fanny, he'd talked so fondly of so often. "By the name of Allah," Azeem murmured with wide, unbelieving eyes.

"Me too." Langley echoed even quieter, taking in the sight with a dry mouth and constricted throat. There was not a doubt in her mind who was at fault for this.

"Where's Robin and Langley of Locksley?"

"There!" Will shouted, pointing his fingers at the group of three sitting atop the tree.

"Look," the same man cried, grabbing a child with a bloodied face, "look what you've done!"

"If its fame you seek Christians, than fame you have." Azeem hopped down from his perch and Langley glared after him.

"His mood swings are quite drastic and quick," she muttered to Robin, not expecting an reply, and promptly not getting one.

"You brought this misery on us Locksley." Will said angrily, once more jabbing his finger at the cousins with a sneer on his face.

"No, this is just Nottingham trying to divide us." Robin affirmed steadily, not seeming the least bit offended by the turn of events, while on the other hand Langley had her hand on the hilt of her sword.

"We already are divided rich boy. I'm not as blind as that old man over there, you're still trying to be lord of the manor. I heard today that the Sheriff values your neck at five hundred pieces, and the girl's at seven hundred." The crowd let out a collective 'oooooh', they'd probably never heard of so much money in their life. Langley gave Robin a smug smirk, she cost more than him. He rolled his eyes, and Scarlett continued on. "I say we take him in."

"Will," Robin interjected, "do you thinking the Sheriff will give everything back after I'm, gone, we're gone?" He gestured to Langley.

Scarlett opened his arms wide, "He'll give us the reward and our pardons."

"Wrong." Robin jumped down, and Langley followed suit, catching the drift her cousin was alluding to.

"Robin's right, he'll stretch you're necks one by one, all of you." Langley said in a matter-of-fact tone, gesturing to the crowd with her sword which she'd unsheathed for precautionary measure.

"Then what shall you have us do?" Will was addressing both of them now, seeming even angrier than before. _This kid has real issues…_ "Fight armred men on horsebacks with, with rocks and our bare hands?"

Langley and Robin shared a glance, and then a smile. "If the situation calls for it."

Robin continued on for his cousin, "But with the one true weapons of escape you will: courage." He brushed passed Will, and Langley was about to follow when Scarlett reached to his belt and grabbed a knife. He prepared to throw it, but before the blade could leave his hand Langley had knocked an arrow into her bow and shot it, the weapon going straight through the palm of his hand.

Scarlett held his hand, and Robin turned around at the sound of commotion before surveying the situation with slightly confused eyes. Scarlett ran, and Robin turned on his heel and approached Langley whom still had her bow out, another arrow knocked in. "What happened?"

"A thank you would be suffice."

Robin rolled his eyes, "Thanks."

"You wish to stop this?" The crowd grunted.

"You wish to go home?" Langley joined in, her voice loud and clear across the clearing, drawing all attention to the pair that wasn't already there. The crowd mumbled yes, albeit louder than their grunt.

"Then we must stop fighting against ourselves and face for the price though it may be dear. Because I for one would rather die than spend my life in hiding."

"The Sheriff calls us outlaws, but we are free. And one free man defending his home is more powerful than ten hired soldiers. The crusades taught me that," a beat, "I will make you no promise but one: that if you truly believe in your hearts that you are free, then I say we can win."

Langley was about to clap, but a man, whom she thought was named Bull (odd name), called out, "But they've got armor."

"They've got armor? Even this boy can be taught the chinks in the armor of a soldier!" Robin reassured.

"But we ain't got no food!" Another man yelled.

"What do we need that the forest cannot provide? We have food, wood for weapons, we'll find safety and solace in the trees."

"What about our kin? They'll sure take all they've got to."

Langley smiled at Robin, both their head working a million miles per hour in the same direction. "Then by god we'll take it back."


	5. 4: Thanks For Nothing

**(My goodness I actually made this quite quickly! Things are going to start to become more intricate because now I've got to add in the Sheriff's group of satanic friends into the mess, and his goal: the throne. Also their is a lot of foreshadowing in the last scene but I'll let you find that our for yourself... as always I don't own Robin Hood, and please review if you liked this chapter!)**

* * *

 _Chapter 4: Thanks for Nothing_

If one wanted to find the Sheriff of Nottingham he would be in one of the following places: his rooms (most likely shagging a wench), in the armory, the treasury, or military office. His desires had been sated early in the day – temporarily that is -, and he had already visited the armory and personal treasury twice to see how things were going, so it seemed most likely he would be found in his personal military office.

And he was, in fact he was in there with his esteemed cousin the Guy if Gisborne, one with a face of contempt and another with anger. They were discussing the hot topic of the town: Robin Hood and Langley, or, as most people knew her as, Robin's Cousin.

No matter what either of them were called, both were still wanted, and the prices over their head was rising quickly. The Sheriff was desperate to get Robin out of the way and Langley… frankly wherever he could take her. Gisborne had been of little help lately, but as it was the Sheriff hadn't done much either, too busy meditating on a thought and of the future he had planned. He expected Gisborne to be able to catch a few outlaws without his help anyways. As it was he was oblivious to their resourcefulness.

"We must have them by the next full moon or instead of Locksley being tortured I'll settle for you. Until then we shall stick to the plan, and I expect results." The Sheriff barked at his cousin, his feet propped up on the table that was placed in the center of the room. It was used for meetings, planning, and at the moment discussing matters of outlaws, though only two of the fourteen seats were occupied.

Gisborne went to explain further his woes to his cousin but the door opened, and a guard was pushing a man in nothing but his undergarments forward, his lips quivering in fear of being so literally bare in front of a man so ruthless. "What is the meaning of this?" The Sheriff took his feet from the table and stood, his eyes narrowing on both men, the guard not looking as scared as the man, but still shaking a bit.

"This man was a fellow guard-"

"Was?" The Sheriff pressed, his arms folding over his chest to amplify his menacing aurora.

"Is, milord, but he has dire news, says he's encountered Robin Hood's cousin, uh…" The guard trailed off, pushing the nearly naked, trembling man forward.

He waited for permission to speak, and now, suddenly very intrigued and less angered, the Sheriff gestured for the man to relay the story, and the man did so.

 _His name was Greg Harold, a guard in the Sheriff's lower army whom had been stationed at a small post right outside Greenburrow, one of the smaller towns on the Nottingham border. He was thin, scrawny, and had tufts of curly hair on his head that made him look like someone had glued them there in a last minute attempt to cover his head._

 _He had been walking down the street when a seamstress ran up to him with a frightened look, her hands trembling and the hem of her dress was stained with mud. "Guard! Guard! I have urgent news of an outlaw! She came to my stores and stole the Sheriff's robes that were to be delivered to him by sunset!"_

 _The guard, whom had raised his hand to push the woman out of his way, lowered it upon hearing this information. "An outlaw you say? Where did she go?"_

 _The woman pointed at the opposite side of town, "Over there, she hasn't left yet."_

 _The guard nodded, "You're help won't go unseen by the Good Sheriff, he thanks you milady." The guard retrieved his sword from his belt and ran (as fast as he could in the ridiculous armor he wore) across town in the direction the seamstress pointed. He saw a horse with a large amount of clothes strung on the back, but his attention was caught by the black haired lady standing in front of one of the many WANTED signs hanging in town._

 _"_ _Locksley's cousin? Really? I'm worth more than him yet they can't actually put my name up?"_

 _The guard pointed his sword at Langley, a triumphant smirk on his stupid face as he did so. "By the name of the Good Sheriff I hereby arrest you."_

 _Langley looked at him then chuckled, taking the sign in her hand and ripping it down, stuffing it in the pocket of her trousers before turning to the man. He noticed she had a sword at her waist, but she had no move to retrieve it and had no bow. "Of what crime?"_

 _The guard looked confused for a second before regaining his composure a tad. "Of stealing the Sheriff's clothes, uh, attacking his good name and men!"_

 _Langley rolled her eyes, "Yes, of course. Forgive me lord for I have sinned." She threw her arms up in mock horror and turned to walk away, but the guard advanced on her. One moment his arm was unprofessionally outstretched and the next he was thrown up against the wall. He gasped as the wind was knocked out of him, followed by a loud and unmanly grunt that puffed a huff of his breath onto her face. She gagged. "God what do you eat? I feel sorry for your wife."_

 _The guard ignored her comment, or pretended to, and pinned to the wall, shivering and shaking like a coward, he threatened her. "The Sheriff will have your head if you hurt one of his men!"_

 _He didn't sound all that confident, and Langley was sure her bark of laughter only made it wane more. "Oh, I'm shivering in my boots! Spare me almighty Sheriff!" Her face became a little more serious, "You didn't think I didn't know that when I got into this mess? The Sheriff can put as much money over my head as he liked but he won't catch me, and if he does he'll be ruing my entering of this county. You hear me?"_

 _The guard could only nod, and with one final shove Langley let him go, walking to her horse, then whispering in its ear before it trotted away with the Sheriff's robes on its back. The guard may not have been able to stop that, but he could stop the outlaw. He followed her to the inn where not a single person suspected her treasons. She went upstairs after talking to the innkeeper, and he followed with his sword hidden in his armor. The guard decided to attack her at the top of the stairs of the first floor, hitting her on the head with his sword, though not with the sharp side, he needed her alive to get the money after all._

 _Langley clutched her head upon the impact of the sword and cursed colorfully at the throbbing pain that immediately came following it. "Jesus Christ! What was that for?" She whirled around to face the scruff-haired guard before her face went slack with annoyance. She rubbed the spot on her head furiously with one hand, gesturing to him with the other. "Oh it's you again! Didn't I tell you to get lost?"_

 _"_ _I won't leave until justice is served." He said nobly, and she rolled her eyes._

 _"_ _If justice is what you want then so be it." She opened her arms as if to invite him into a hug, "Come get me."_

 _He complied._

 _He lunged forward, and in one swift movement she had dodged out of his way, gathered his shirt in her clutched, and shoved him into the slightly ajar door that scaled the wall. He tumbled into the room, his sword falling away. Langley heard a surprised yelp and noticed a man and a woman half undressed on the couch next to the window in the inn-room. "Forgive me for interrupting, but me and my lover are a bit rough, so I'd advise if you go upstairs, lord knows we couldn't wait that long." She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked suggestively as if they were about to get it on. And the couple, as observant as they were, noticed the sword at her waist and left. Langley threw the key to the room she rented after them and locked the door before turning to the man who crawled away._

 _"_ _What-"_

 _Langley held up her hand to stop him. "Don't even think that I'm going to engage in any activity that includes a bed with you Fluffy, I have higher standards than that." She sat down on the edge of the bed casually, as if no one else was in the room, as if she wasn't threatening one of the Sheriff's men. "However," she grunted and threw her boot off, "you seem to be keen on trying to attack me so I figured I'd shut you up one way or another." She briefly situated her clothes, now bootless, before picking up the sword that had fallen from his fingertips and opened the window before standing over him. "I have a few requests, and I get to make them because I'm in control, and as it is you never were, so listen closely and you might live with a scrap of your pride left. I want my name known, I'm not 'Robin's Cousin', my name is Langley and I can be much more ruthless than Robin ever could be. Also, please deliver the message to the good Sheriff that, if he wishes to catch me, he'll have to try a lot harder than a mere seven hundred crowns." She steps on the guard's chest and ran the tip of the blade down his armor, ripping the material in half as she did so. "Don't forget to tell the Sheriff thanks for his robes as well, he has good taste in fashion even if he's a horrible man."_

 _The guard nodded, cowering back from the tip of the blade that hovered over his nose menacingly. All his previous confidence was very gone now. "Yes, ma'am."_

 _Langley smiled and withdrew her sword, throwing it onto the bed before hoisting the man up. "Good, now go." He made a move to go around her but she stepped in front of him, he narrowed his brow and tried the other way, she stepped in front of him again. "I said go." She advanced on him, and he took a step back, feeling the cool breeze of the open window hit him. "Are you not keen on leaving? Shame, here's my send away!" She grabbed the front of his armor and ripped it off him, the whole lot coming off until he was only in his underpants. "Tell the Sheriff I bid him a good day, cheers!" She kicked him in the gut and he tumbled out the window, hitting a lower level roof before falling on the cold ground with a loud thump. Langley popped her head out the window, "Don't come looking for me or you'll regret it, now be on your way and have a fabulous trip." She closed the window and the guard groaned, then he heard her voice again, calling tauntingly to him. "I love your underwear as well!"_

The Sheriff and guy didn't know what to think by the end of the story. The guard was a bright red and the Sheriff had taken to sitting again, his expression unreadable. After a few more moments of silence the Sheriff spoke. "Did she say what she was doing in the inn?"

The guard, Greg, quickly shook his head. "No, my lord, but it looked like she was preparing for bed."

The Sheriff's brow furrowed, and he looked at Guy for help. Guy shrugged, "I see no reason why we can't investigate, the seamstress and the inn-keeper's wife are very good friends of the both of us anyway." He smirked at his cousin knowingly, and the Sheriff returned it.

"Then it's decided, prepare your best men, cousin, we leave in five minutes."

-0-

It was nearly impossible to explain how uncomfortable it was to sleep in a camp in the middle of the woods with a bunch of men. Langley know the pain, which was why she had ventured to the town in the first place. God knows she needed as much sleep as possible!- she had been, after all, raiding a bunch of baron's with Robin, and sleep wasn't exactly common in a place like the outlander's woods, no matter how much more accommodating they were now than before.

She hadn't planned on causing trouble either, but she was low on clothes and when she realized the Sheriff's order was in she couldn't help herself. It was black anyway, and very fashionable at that. Then the whole guard fiasco, it didn't matter though, she only had a cut to spare from the fight and was now resting in a much more comfortable bed than she had been sleeping on. Langley fell asleep almost immediately upon her head hitting there pillow, and she'd been out for a good three hours when an abrupt knocking on the door caught her off guard. She sat up, drool covering her face as the knocking and shouting pierced her ears and mind that was still half asleep.

"Open up or we'll bust down the door!"

Langley groaned and flopped back into the pillow, "Can't you guys just leave me alone for one day?!"

They ignored her and demanded she opened the door by the name of the Sheriff. Like _that_ would convince her otherwise.

Langley stood up when the pounding became alarming. She was sure the door couldn't' handle much more, and since she was half-asleep and not even armed it would be hard to fight her way through a group of guards. Whether they were skilled or not. She buckled her sword to her hip and slipped one of her boots on, the door slamming but not opening as the guards hit it again. She was about to take the other boot and jump out the window when she saw the Sheriff and Gisborne atop two steads below with a group of guards. "Bloody hell." Langley knew she could get away if she had Spade, but she'd sent the horse away, and now she was sandwiched on either side. The sheriff's way seemed a lot easier to fight out of as he was out in the open, but he hadn't seen her face yet, and she'd prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible. Who knew? It might come in handy.

She ripped the see through, black, lacy bed-sheet that was tucked on the opposite bed and threw it over her head, securing it around her face before taking the other boot and clearing the window sill with ease. The guards burst into the room behind her, but she was already on the not-so-sturdy roof below, out of her offender's reach on either side.

"Where are your manners? I wasn't even half decent!" As if to demonstrate it she swung her boot around before putting it on, lacing up any loose strings on her tunic, pants, and boots, before drawing out her sword again.

"You're outnumbered, surrender and you won't' be punished… too severely." Langley wasn't quite sure she'd ever get used to the sound of the Sheriff's voice. It was deep, sensuous, and thick with such a unique drawl that it sent shivers down her spine.

"Or you could let me go and I could not be punished at all? I like that option a lot better."

"I'm afraid that's not an option at all-"

"Pity, I'll just have to run then." As if on cue the guards came out the window, and Langley took off towards the building next to the inn, jumping the gap between them before landing on what looked to be a pub.

"Fire! But not to kill, I want her alive!"

 _I'm more trouble alive than I am dead, curious to why he wants me al-_

Her thought was cut short by an arrow that whizzed past her ear, and not wanting to get hurt she dove behind the tavern sign where three more arrows hit right where she'd been moments before. "Fire not to kill, huh?"

Langley was seeing how this was all a plan gone wrong. She hadn't expected Fluffy to go and snitch on her immediately, because another encounter with the Sheriff alone wouldn't do anyone good. Least of all her. She peered around when suddenly a sword flashed straight in front of her face. It glimmered with her reflection, and she barely managed to keep it from impaling the side of her head when she rammed her arm into the sign, it shooting over to hit the man and he proceeded to fall. He landed with an 'oof!' on the ground, and she was tempted to laugh but as it was, she was hopelessly outnumbered and very surrounded.

She took the guard's sword that had fallen from his grasp and held up her other, now armed with two that she pointed on either side of her. The arrows ceased by the Sheriff's command, and he rode forward with Gisborne at his side. "Before I attack may I know what my charges are? It's really never been said…"

"Mutiny, attacking the Sheriff's men, not paying taxes, associating with outlaws, theft, witchcraft, and degrading the Sheriff's name." Langley though it odd how he spoke in third person but focused on the real problem at hand:

"The last accusation you seem to be doing all on your own thank you very much. And witchcraft? Where's the proof? I've done nothing but all the other things you said."

 _You have a way with words._

 _I know I do._

"I don't need any proof, my word is law."

Langley pursed her lips, but he couldn't see past the mask, which was beginning to bug him majorly. Gisborne had said she was a sight on the eyes, which was part of the reason he wanted her alive, but he had not seen more than a mere glimpse of her black hair. "I'm afraid I'll be violating a lot of laws then." She threw both her swords at the ground, not aiming or hitting any guards as she did so before she climbed to the roof of the tavern and disappeared down the dark chimney, her arms and legs pressing against either side of the stone structure to keep her up but hidden from view. Soot had already covered her, yet when the guards passed not one looked down the structure for her.

"She's disappeared my lord!" One of them shouted dumbly, and she had to suppress a chuckled as she envisioned a dumbstruck face. _They definitely think you're a witch now. Shame if you're wittier than everyone else you get persecuted for dark magic._

"Disappeared?! She can't be far, search through the whole village, and if you can't find her burn it down!"

The sound of horse hooves rung in her ears, though his words echoed through the chimney as they sunk in. Because of her the whole village would suffer, but she couldn't turn herself in, not yet. The stakes were high, but they would get much higher if the plan she and Robin had made worked, and she would be no use to him as a prisoner, only being used for ransom or torture. Langley was beginning to feel nauseated, but managed to keep her arms pressed hard against the stones as more soot fell. The Sheriff would pay for this, yes, he would pay dearly.

-0-

Time passed without indication, the only thing that kept track was the growing pain in her muscles as she held herself up. Gravity was weighing down on her, and she desperately wished to shift her position to relieve some of the pain in her arms but knew better. If she did she'd risk being found, and that wouldn't end up good.

Then smoke wafted to her nose, heavy, thick smoke, followed by the unmistakable sound of fire and screams. Langley let her arms go and fell to the ground in a cloud of black smoke, shaking off some of the excess powder before rushing out of the tavern that was up in orange flames. People gathered in the street, goods, people, cattle; all lined up as they watched their homes turn to dust. Langley had had a heart to run, but when she heard a woman screaming "My baby! My baby!" she resisted and bolted towards the house, diving into the surging orange flames in search of the child. She saw a baby tucked away and crying in the back, and dodging falling debris, she took the bundle in her arms and went to leave. On the ground next to the door was an unconscious man, and with an angry curse she situated the baby in the nook of her arm and swung him over her shoulder, her muscles aching at the extra weight she carried. She dodged falling walls, and finally climbed out of the flames before the house collapsed behind her in a heft of flames and smoke.

The woman cried and came forward, taking the baby from her arms and whispering thank you over and over again. Langley checked the man's breathing: he was alive.

"You did this to us! You brought this hell upon us!" One man shouted, yelling at the outlaw girl with an outstretched arm. Langley stood tall, her face creased in anger towards the Sheriff as the people gathered around and jeered at her.

"This is your fault!"

She could hear the crackling of the flames behind her, but it soon became a crack of thunder and a flash of lightening as rain began pouring from the sky. It ever so slowly washed away the soot and began simmering the flames, but the crowd's anger wasn't quelled, and neither was Langley's confidence. "I didn't do this to you, the Sheriff of Nottingham did. He took your home and reduced it to this," she reached down and took a pile of ashes into her hand, letting it dissipate into the harsh winds. The rain was loud, but it never drowned out her voice. "To nothing. He has ruled like a tyrant over you for far too long, and I say we rise to fight against him. Create a town free of oppressive rulers, free of unreasonable taxes and unfair treatment. You are worth much more than he treats you, yet you let him treat you like animals. Why? Are you scared? You no longer have to be, my people, we can unite to become a force to be reckoned with, but I need your cooperation. And most of all, I need your loyalty."

The people were shocked by her words. So well strung, so entrancing, and so beautifully spoken they could only stare in awe. She spoke of a dream world, one where everyone wished to live but instead settled for hell.

"Either you join us, or you fight against us. It's your choice."

Another crack of lightening flashed, and then Langley turned and left, leaving the astounded villagers with their eyes open and houses reduced to nothing but ashes in the past.

-0-

"In ten days' time the Barons shall arrive, and I'm surrounded by fools who don't know my obligations. Tell me Mortianna, am I thwarted?"

The witch narrowed her eyes at the Sheriff before swiping the bread from the platter in front of her, dragging her nail across the skin of her wrist and cutting it open to let a stream of blood ooze onto the pottery. She hissed lowly, then spit on the blood. The Sheriff watched carefully, sweat collecting on his forehead from being in such a hot room with such thick clothing.

Her finger scraped across the mixture of saliva and red, making a scraping sound as the tip of her fingernail scratched away. "Recruit the beasts that share our god."

The Sheriff looked slightly confused, "Animals?"

She looked up from the plate, "From the North."

He cringed visibly, as if he'd tasted something sour, "You mean the kelts. They drink the blood of their dead."

"Yolk their strengths."

Realization struck the curly haired man, and he smirked evilly while leaning back in his chair. "Hired thugs. Brilliant."

Mortianna gave a crooked, half-smile before looking back at the plate, hurriedly running her nail over the pottery before looking back at the Sheriff. "A woman?"

The Sheriff almost fell from his chair he sat to attention so quick, looking expectantly at Mortianna. "What? Go on."

"Like fire she burns, from desire, rage, untapped power. She is the key to success if you can capture her without burning. And she has bewitched you."

The Sheriff looked even more perplexed than before, "How?"

"Take what she loves, and make her burn like she makes you."


	6. 5: Tying up Loose Strings

**(This is a tad bit short, I know, but next chapter will be uber long, and if I get reviews I'll post tonight! [I already have it pre-written because I wrote that part before I actually began the story, its what made me want to write this in the first place]. As usual I don't own anything, but enjoi and review for an update! Because next chapter they meet, and shit goes downnnnnnnn)**

* * *

 _5: Tying up Loose Strings_

"What happened to you? You look like death!" Robin exclaimed as he noticed his cousin come through the trees with her hair plastered to her face and the soot staining her clothes. By the time she had arrived back it was morning of the day after the great raid, the raid where, against most all odds, the outlaws had successfully stolen a large amount of money and rum. Not to mention a Friar!

"Usually you don't say that to a woman, especially in the morning unless you want to be on her bad side." Langley grumbled unamused, wringing out all the clothes she could as Robin approached her.

"Well, then you look fine as always!"

Langley rolled her eyes but cracked a smile, "So the raid went well?"

"Yes, where'd you disappear off to?"

"I went to a town called Greenburrow in search of new robes, as it is I found the Sheriff's shipment and took it as my own. Spade should have arrived with it-"

"He did, but why do you look like, uh, that?" He gestured to her soot-ridden clothes, her nearly black cheeks, and extremely soaked hair.

"Long story short, the Sheriff found out and surrounded where I was at, I had to hide in the chimney. Then…. He burnt the village down."

"He what?"

Langley didn't want to repeat it, instead she hissed between clenched teeth, "You heard me, now don't make a big deal of it. We may have some more people joining us. You should be thanking me."

Now it was Robin's turn to roll his eyes, which he did. "Whatever you say cousin, just make sure to get the robes, Fanny is using the animal pelt for her baby which was born last night."

"Boy or girl?"

"Boy."

Langley nodded, parting ways with Robin to retrieve her clothes. Or more accurately the Sheriff's clothes. They were hers now though so that specification didn't matter anymore.

She found them neatly laid out in her makeshift tent, Spade greedily drinking from a pale of water next to it. She pat her horse in which he acknowledged her with w whiny that was drowned out by his drinking, and entered, flopping immediately upon being in complete privacy. She stripped down to her undergarments and put on her final change of clothes. She had brought three when she came, but one had been shredded from an unknown cause, the other stained, and now she was on her last pair.

She glanced at the Sheriff's extravagantly made black, gold, and silver robes after she pulled her plain brown tunic over her head, and a smirk etched onto her face as an idea popped into mind. He had very fine clothes, it would be a shame if they were only used to show off when they had potential to be so much more.

Picking up a needle and thread, Langley propped herself up against the crate she had used for a table in her room and began reforming the Sheriff's clothes to her liking.

Langley had fallen asleep, having been so entranced in her work she'd actually forgotten to eat, with her work in her hands, her thumb and fingers bleeding from the many failed attempts to string the needle through the robes.

"Wake up!"

Langley shot up in bed, drool dripping down her cheek, her new uniform in hand. "What? Huh, where?"

Robin stared dumbly at his cousin, silently wondering how she was so smart when she acted as she did now constantly. Then again, he was like that to. "Marian has sent for you by letter-"

"Did you read it?"

"You were barely asleep and you managed to catch that?"

Langley yawned and got to her feet, stretching out before giving Robin a sleepy smile. "I may be childish but I'm not stupid. Hand me the letter." Robin complied, and with half opened eyes she read it over, yawning every ten seconds or so before she dropped it and cracked her back. "Well, looks like I'll be going to Marian's home, any inkling of why she needs me?"

Robin shrugged, "Maybe she needs man advice on how to get together with me?"

Langley glared at her cousin with a 'really' look before leaving the tent, approaching Spade, whom was currently kneading the ground with anticipation. "If she wanted to do that all she'd have to do is kiss you on the cheek, but from what I can tell you've already gone farther than that."

Robin's eyes widened as he ran after her, "What? How'd you know about that?"

Langley mounted her horse and took the reins, "I'm a girl, I know a lot about guys." She winked and nudged Spade into a canter, leaving a confused Robin in her dust.

She rode leisurely to Marian's home, letting Spade trot there while she played with her bow, engraving new symbols into the hilt as she did so. She had almost fallen asleep again when the castle came into view, and she increased the speed until she was sitting in the yard her, Robin, Duncan, and Azeem had been in for a short period of time almost a month ago. It seemed a lot had changed since then, but she didn't dwell on the past, instead dismounting and entering the house. "Marian?"

There was no answer, and Langley noticed that there was almost no lights on at all. The house was gloomy and not at all lively, but the silence that hung in the air was more significant than the lacking light. "Marian? Hello? Anyone?"

Still no answer, and Langley was starting to get antsy. She drew out her sword and climbed the stairs, searching every room but to no avail. She came across a room where a chair was on its side, the tablecloth was moved, and a bowl of red powder was cast over. Langley took a handful of the powder and sniffed it, cringing at the extremely spicy scent that hit her senses. She took another step, her eyes squinting in the darkness when she noticed a scrap of black clothing on the ground. She picked it up and brought it lose to her face, and immediately the symbol registered in her mind: it was the Sheriff's symbol.

Langley threw the cloth on the ground and climbed onto Spade, her face was lit with anger, and the last thing she had on her mind was going back to camp, what she needed to do now was get Marian back.

-0-

"Did you do it?" A maid was tightening the restraints on the Sheriff's armor as he spoke to Gisborne, his hazel eyes assessing himself in the mirror.

"Yes, one of my men sent the letter. I'm sure she'll find out you took her."

The Sheriff looked at Gisborne, a smirk alight his face, the maid moving up his back until she was at the collar of his armor. "Of course, we should be expecting her when we get back from the fight. The men are ready, as are the kelts?"

"Yes, cousin, they are all ready."

The Sheriff turned to his cousin, fully dressed in black leather studded armor atop his usual attire. The maid left after curtsying, and the Sheriff wrapped his arm around his cousin's shoulder, leading him to the door. "She's out of the way and coming to our doorstep, and Robin doesn't know we're coming to attack, how could this day get any better?"


	7. 6: To Burn

**(Here it is... the long awaited meeting. Enjoi this long pre-written fanfiction. I won't hold you back any longer! ;))**

* * *

 _Chapter 6: To Burn_

The wind had picked up upon the departure of Langley to the Nottingham castle. Ominous clouds hung over the skies like a dark omen of what was to occur tonight, but she paid no mind. Langley was sure all was going to go well, and if it didn't she was most confident Robin could get to her before she died, or so she hoped. Setting her mare into a canter she cast all thoughts aside and focused at the mission at hand: she needed to rescue Lady Marian from the Sheriff's clutches.

Easier said than done.

Even though Langley was just as skilled, if not more so than Robin in the arts, taking down a hundred of the Sheriff's Dark Knights give or take and infiltrating his home would still be quite the challenge, especially since she is doing so alone, even if the brutes were as skilled at fighting as the outlaws were at counting. Langley wasn't going to back down though, Robin asked her to do this and she couldn't begin to imagine how miserable Marian was locked up in that handsome bloke's castle. A breeze caught her cloak and she instinctively wrapped it around herself tighter, leaning further into her mare as she spurred him on to go faster. She needed to arrive before nightfall and the sun was already setting, if she didn't her plans would be foiled. With renewed gusto Langley smirked into the mane of her horse and yelled "Hya!" into the wind, hoping that no one in the nearing village heard her approach.

Just outside the walls of the Nottingham castle Langley and her dark mare sat hidden behind a tree, she had dismounted moments before and was waiting for the guards to change posts on schedule before leading her horse to the blind spot underneath the nearest watchtower. It had taken a while to find the pattern and weaknesses of the castle from afar, she had managed and was exploiting the findings now. Her green eyes trailed the walls where she saw a dark figure climbing the stairs to where one of the Sheriff's Knights stood at his post. He disappeared from his position, no doubt wanting to leave as soon as possible, which left a ten to fifteen second gap to lead her horse under the watchtower in the hopes of not being spotted. "Come Spade, we must hurry." Langley murmured to her horse, ushering him forward with the gentle tug of the reins as she made a hasty jog across the grounds.

Time was slowly inching away, any moment the new guard could return to his post and jeopardize the mission and her life. Thirty meters, then twenty five, then twenty, fifteen, ten… She saw the guard walking up the stairs, if he glanced down he'd see her; she began a sprint, hoping he wouldn't hear her horse gallop, praying that traveling lightly would pay off. Only five meters, the guard must have heard, but she was there, under the watchtower; hidden safely in the shadows cast by the stones jutting from the initial wall. Letting out a breath of relief, Langley prayed thanks to god of her safety and unpacked the necessities of the mission. She was already dressed for the part, but she always brought a dagger for extra measures, which was hidden on the inside of her boot. Langley turned to Spade slowly, patting the black mane of her loyal stead and looking it deep in the eyes. "I shall be back later, boy. Be good, and if I call come to me, we must save the lady. You know how to get in, just as we practiced, now stay and wait." The horse let out a giddy neigh and softly kneaded the ground with his front foot, nuzzling into his master's neck and letting out a resounding huff. "Don't worry of me, stay safe and we shall both be fine."

Turning from her horse with a final pat, she began scaling the wall, placing her foot in any uneven crevices the stone provided. She was swift and quiet in her ascent, barely making a noise and neither drawing attention to herself nor making her presence known in the slightest. Langley hid behind the nearest column when she landed on the ground after successfully scaling the wall, the guard swirled around in her direction with his sword drawn and raised, ever so slowly inching in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?" His voice was young and soft, quivering with fear of having to face the enemy. Langley was sure by his tone of voice that he had been forced to become one of the Sheriff's Dark Knights, but even then she couldn't take mercy on him, he was bad and that was that. Period.

He was getting closer, then he was right in arm's reach and in one swift motion she had retrieved her dagger from her boot, pressed it into the gap of armor at his neck and had his armed hand twisted and denaturalized at his side. "Sh, don't say a word or I will kill you. I need your help, you will have to leave your post and play a part in my mission. If you refuse you will die, if you accept you may live."

Fear seemed to swell behind his blue eyes, Langley watched his Adam's apple bob in discomfort and she felt a pang of guilt sweep through her at the sight of his fear, but she quickly suppressed it. "Listen closely, you are going to lead me to Lady Marian's room as a maid. We are going to leave this post open and hope no one finds you gone, if they do you might die, if you don't follow my rules though you'll die right now. Speak a word and I will slowly rip out your intestines with a spoon and then hang you by the neck with them. Understand?" He nodded his head furiously at her extremely exaggerated bluff, and she took the knife from her neck, hiding it in the sleeve of her arm, the metal hilt pressed into the palm of her hand to extract at a moment's notice. "Lead the way." The guard turned slowly and began shuffling towards a back entrance of the castle, his sword replaced into his belt as he didn't wish to risk his life.

They entered the castle quietly, anyone who passed not giving the duo a second glance "What's your name?" The guard turned to face Langley with a curious expression on his face, though there was still the underlying hint of fear prominent in his features.

"Ben." He whispered lowly, his voice barely audible over the combined volume of their steps.

"Well Ben, how did you become one of the Sheriff's Dark Knights? Not willingly I hope."

"No, my father was threatened to death if I did not join."

Langley felt sympathy course through her veins, licking her lips at the thought. Robin's parents had died from the Sheriff, as had countless other's at his hand, but making threats like this only added to the pile of sins he had. "I will free you and your father of that burden if you can promise to play your part, I will help you escape, tonight, and you will no longer have to be a Dark Knight, I can also ensure the safety of your family if you comply."

"But why?"

"Why what?"

He paused, the hushed conversation between the two gaining more tension the longer he didn't speak. "Why would you help the enemy?"

"You are not the enemy, the Sheriff is, I shall help you if you help me." _If I see that man god help me! I will enjoy r-_

"Guard? What are you doing, and who is that with you?" Langley's hands clenched at her sides, but she managed to school her expression into that of a maid's when she recognized the suave voice of the Sheriff. _Speak of the devil…_ Langley saw the Sheriff over the guard's shoulder, her green eyes taking in the undeniably handsome face of the cruel man before going to the ground where she bit her lips to prevent a scowl from crossing her features.

"She is a maid of Lady Marian's come to deliver her lady with news of the manor, I would have asked you if she could come, but she pleaded it was urgent." Ben explained with a bow, Langley was surprised at his quick switch of emotions, he was definitely a very good actor. _Curious…_

"A maid of Marian you say?" Langley didn't hear the Sheriff step forward, but she saw his polished black boots come into her line of vision, and not a moment later two fingers were pressed under her chin – his thumb pressed against the chin itself - and were roughly forcing her head to look at him. The first thing Langley noticed was his height over her: he was almost five inches taller than her, and that was a considerable amount considering her over average height for being a woman. From such a close distance she could come to admire his features in greater detail too, even now she was physically attracted to this brute, but who in the right mind wouldn't be? Even if he was on the wrong side he was a handsome man, any lady would admit to it. His dark brown eyes were flecked with gold, narrowed upon her features and assessing them with equal prowess as she him. He had a large nose with a blunt tip, though it may not have looked well on other men, it complimented his olive skin tone and made his thick lips even more pronounced. Even his black beard and curly hair seemed to work in harmony with the rest of his features. At such a close proximity she couldn't admire his lean body without pulling away, but she could feel his warm breath fanning against her lips as he leaned in closer and smell his intoxicating scent of leather and musk. "My, my- what a pretty one we have here. The Lady does choose her maids very wisely… after she has delivered the message I wish you to escort her to my private chambers." Langley gulped, she didn't have to hide the fear from her eyes at the thought of being alone with him in his private chambers. Her stomach churned at the prospect, she felt herself grow hot, but she marked it as disgust, having to bite down her remarks and growing want to spit violently in his face, _that sick man._

"As you wish Milord." The guard bowed, and Langley went to curtsey out of the Sheriff's touch, though as she bowed her head he didn't move from her path.

"Has there been news of the outlaw?"

Langley shrunk further into herself and froze at the implication of her name, shuffling unsurely around him, trying to hide the blush and fear that crept into her at being caught. "No milord, not yet." The Sheriff glanced at the maid before looking to the guard, "Send for me when her arrival is done, I should be through with this one before she arrives."

"As you wish, milord."

Langley hid the blush that was earnestly creeping up her cheeks and scurried down the hall after Ben, her back burning with the harsh gaze of the Sheriff before she disappeared around the corner. "Aye, that was convenient."

Langley huffed, still blushing, and now very hot… "You're telling me. The nerve of that man."

Ben shrugged casually, seemingly a lot more at ease with the current situation than before. "He is used to getting what he wants without a fight."

"I suppose we outlaws have been breaking that quite a bit, tis about to happen again too."

"Yes, he's not used to such resistance, and I'm sure Gisborne and the other officers will have their ear chewed off afterwards. Us guards too for letting you come in and escape."

Langley smirked deviously, "But we shall me long gone by then, so you mustn't worry."

They walked in silence for the rest of the distance, stopping short of two wooden doors in a lone hallway. Even from afar they looked intricate and fancy, no doubt they were quarters for someone of special interest of high power. Without wasting another second Langley slipped into the room, her presence remaining unknown to the lady as she sat in front of a mirror by her four poster bed. "Marian." Langley called hesitantly, her voice a low whisper.

Marian's head snapped to the side, her face transforming from one of boredom to surprise then happiness. "Langley! Oh how glad I am to see you! Where is Robin?"

"He is not here, he has sent me to rescue you from the Sheriff." Marian stood up at the news and crossed the room in ire, her voice rising slightly, though still staying at a barely audible level.

"All by yourself? It's not safe! You will get caught and punished, maybe even by death."

"Your lack of faith in me is astounding, even if the Sheriff does catch me he won't kill me right away. He'll try and pry answers from me, make a big public deal of it, then kill me. And by then I'm sure Robin shall be here to save me, now come, we must make haste. Is there anything you need?"

Marian shook her head, and Langley didn't know if it was out of irritation or she had nothing she wanted to bring. Either way Langley grabbed Marian and dragged her from the room, knowing they would need to keep a fast pace if they wanted to leave. "He did not force himself upon you, did he?"

Marian shook her head, following behind Langley and Ben, though her eyes narrowed on the guard. "No, why?"

"This is Ben, he is my help right now, and I ask because Locksley would kill him if he had, that and he thought I was a maid and requested I go to his chambers once I delivered a message to you. He will be quite put out once he realizes I'm not coming."

Marian's face contorted in disgust, "You make it seem as if Locksley wouldn't kill him anyways."

"Not if you can help it, but thats a conversation for another time."

The halls twisted and curved around the trio as they steadied there pace through the quest. Langley didn't like wholly relying on others as she learned trust was a very special thing and often people broke it for their own benefit. She trusted Marian whole heartedly, but…

Ben stopped walking and turned around, the sound of metal on metal ripping through the air before his sword was unsheathed and pointed at Langley. She immediately pushed Marian behind her and got in a half crouch, standing protectively in front of the lady as to not jeopardize the lady's life or capture, it would spoilt the whole point of the mission If they both fell into the Sheriff's clutches; the least Langley could do was make sure Marian didn't. "Do you know your way out from here my lady?"

"Yes, but I refuse to go and leave you here." Marian said firmly, her eyes glancing between the two.

Langley unsheathed her dagger and jerked her head in the direction of what she assumed to be the nearest exit. "Go, I am armed. If I do get captured Locksley shall know because you tell him, then you can come save me. If we both get captured then all my work shall go to waste, now make haste! You mustn't get caught. Go to the stables where I have a horse prepared for your departure, leave and don't look back, I shall meet you at the beginning of the woods if all is well." Langley whispered urgently, leaving Marian no room to protest. "Go!"

She heard the swirl of a dress and the soft footfalls of Marian as she swept away, Langley closed her eyes in a moment of short prayer, hoping to god that Marian escaped and that she could too, hopefully the least bit unharmed. "The Sheriff will be pleased once he realizes I've captured one of the legendary outlaws, especially one he was so…. interested in. It's a shame I will have to hurt such a pretty face, hopefully the Sheriff will still wish to bed you after I'm through with you."

Langley's eyes snapped open, her green orbs lighting with a fire of rage as her lips curled up into sneer at the man across from her. "Why are doing this, Ben? I've offered you a life free of the Sheriff's reign, what more could you want?"

"You've offered me a life of fear, no protection, and lawlessness! If I deliver you to the Sheriff I shall be greatly rewarded and my family will never have to beg for food ever again. Either come by will, or force."

"You seem very confident in your abilities, don't forget I have a knife, and what I fight for is the people I love, not for money." Langley hissed, brandishing her dagger as she took a step forward. "Tis a shame I'll have to kill you Ben, I really liked you."

Ben lunged with his sword, giving Langley the perfect opening on his side to twist to an exploit with the tip of her knife. As soon as it was buried into the gap of his armor she kicked his leg, sending him off balance and sprawling backwards. Ben recovered quickly, swinging his sword diagonally across her chest to where she narrowly missed the strike, twirling around and glancing his face with her fist before drawing back as he swung his sword wildly in her direction. Langley smirked, "Had enough yet?"

He let out a growl before running at her, sword drawn and raised above his head. Langley threw her knife at him, watching his steps falter as the tip of the blade embedded itself deep into the skin of his neck. He dropped his sword, taking a few steps and letting out a gurgled cry before his eyes rolled back into his head and he fell to the ground, a lifeless corpse. This wasn't Langley's first time killing, and though it wouldn't be her last she still felt the guilt of his death weigh upon her shoulders. It left soon though, as she thought of just whose sides he was on, she clenched her first and approached his body, taking her dagger from his neck and smirking as she felt his armor beneath her fingers. She had an ingenious idea…

A guard was running down the hallway with soft but quick footsteps, hand ghosting over the hilt of their sword at their waist as they went. Upon turning the corner the guard saw the Sheriff waiting, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground as he peered down a perpendicular corridor. Hoping not to be seen, the guard took a few small steps backward when the Sheriff's head snapped in their direction. "You there!" He yelled, pointing his hand at the figure hidden in the shadows before pushing off the wall and stalking in their direction. "Are you not the same guard who escorted the maid to Lady Marian's room?"

"I am, sir." The Sheriff noticed a slight change in the voice, but he had not paid enough mind to it before to draw any differences.

"Then where is she? I have been waiting for ten minutes least!" He snapped angrily, lunging at the guard and grabbing them by the collar of their tunic and ripping them into the light. The guard, who was unsuspecting of the move, had a sneer on their face as it came into the Sheriff's eye. He all but gasped at the sight, it wasn't the guard, but the maid! In fact, it wasn't the maid at all, it was Langley.

"Oh boo-hoo, you will have to wait forever more if you want to get me in your quarters- you swine!" She hissed before shoving the Sheriff back with the butt of her palm and drawing her sword from her waist. He stumbled backwards, before regaining his composure and pulling out his sword as well.

"You!"

"Very perceptive of you, _my lord_ ," Langley hissed sarcastically before lunging at him, her move parried with ease by the quick Sheriff as he spun with the whoosh of his cloak and threw a blow of her own at him. She ducked in just enough time, swinging her sword upwards and diagonally but finding that it was thrown back by another quick parry. They continued like this for a long few minutes, their breathing growing heavier as neither progressed nor lost ground on each other, though it was obvious the Sheriff was a more skilled swordsman. Langley raised her sword to block a fatal swipe of the Sheriff's sword, with a loud _crack!_ her sword split in half, the top of the blade having been severed in half by the stronger steel of the opposing sword. Langley stare horrified at her useless weapon, dropping it before taking a few retreating steps backwards. Even if she'd wanted to she couldn't have drawn her dagger, not that it would have made much of a difference against someone as deft in the art as him, but she wasn't going on without a fight. However, he pressed her up against the wall, the side of his blade digging into the skin of her neck. Her head was tilted up, her whole body pressed far into the wall as she tried to avoid the honed edge of the weapon and touching his body; one of her hands was pinned behind her back, the other caught in the harsh grip of the Sheriff's gloved hand.

His face loomed in her's, his hot breath fanning over the slick skin of her face that was wet with a fresh layer of sweat. She tried to turn away, but felt the blade dig into her neck and turned back to face the dark haired man head on, their lips mere inches apart. "I could so easily slice your throat with my sword, and I would savor every moment of it." He hissed in her ear, causing her to squirm slightly under his hold to find a falter in his stance to free herself. There was none.

"Then do it already." Langley whispered back, her voice low from the previous workout as the fight began to take a toll on her body.

"I wouldn't enjoy it as much, I love a fight- a challenge does after all make things much more interesting," he offered her a small but smug smirk. "And you happen to be the next best thing _milady_ , a very hardheaded lady such as yourself will be a very tough nut to crack." Langley went to speak, but the Sheriff continued on after the soft cluck of his tongue, "maybe if I crack you I can have my way with you in the bedroom." Langley's face turned red with anger – and modesty – at his words and the thoughts going through her mind as a result of them. "It would only be fair after all, after what've you done to me."

 _Done toy you? What have I done to you besides ruin your reputation, steal your money, and kill you men? Oh wait…_ "You'll never have me you handsome bloke." He raised an eyebrow at her, his amusement showing clear in his face before Langley cursed silently, she had not meant to say that! _Handsome bloke? Why don't I just tell him it would be my honor to let him take my virginity! Jesus Christ!_

"We'll see," he smirked deviously, pressing his body further into her's before continuing on. "Now-" Langley stopped listening, she needed to get out if she was to make it alive or without being captured, she didn't know which was better, but she needed to get out right now. He had the advantage, but, with a half thought out idea in mind, Langley pressed her lips against the Sheriff's, his words immediately ceasing as she claimed his lips with her own.

The Sheriff didn't move for a long moment, but then his lips were kissing hers back with an animalistic feistiness that left her insides churning. Langley found his lips were rather soft as they began moving in sync with her own, massaging and kneading each other in a mutual growing desperation. His eyes had widened before closing, hers following suit with a flutter before shutting completely. She found that her mind had gone blank and all thoughts of escaping had been thrown out the window, almost as if they'd never been there in the first place. He dropped his sword and tilted his head to the side, providing a better angle which caused Langley to do so as well, her mouth opening slightly as she tried to get a whiff of breath. It served the opposite purpose, as the Sheriff slipped his tongue into her mouth and brought one hand around to the small of her back, the other going to the nape of her neck to force herself more harshly upon him before pressing her hard against the stone wall. Their bodies grew impossibly closer, and in the heat of the moment as both kissed each other fervently, their passions sparked and ignited a fire unbeknownst to the either, one that only the other could put out.

Langley moaned slightly as his tongue caressed hers, both fighting for dominance in the kiss; her hands went instinctively to his curly locks, her finger knotting and twisting in his scalp at the warmth that he had placed in the pit of her stomach. He groaned as she tugged them, one of his hands gliding down her back and gripping her thigh - moving it to hook sensually over his waist – to provide a better angle for their groins to move in harmony. Langley growled in annoyance at the thick black armor that blocked their bodies from any friction, her hand moving to his waist and dancing over the leather before she grasped it in her fingers and ripped it from his midriff. Suddenly they both pulled back, the need for oxygen even overpowering the desire between them as they let out quick shaky breaths. Langley's mind was far behind her that of her body, and she had yet to fully comprehend the situation at hand, the only thing she managed to recognize was the growing need for the man pressed against her. The person whose breath she'd managed to steal away – quite literally – and made quite excited (she could tell from the bulge that was pressed up against her nether regions). Langley admittedly felt the same level of excitement if not more, her whole body on fire with lust as she closed her eyes and leaned back against the cool stone of the wall behind her. It was a frighteningly stark contrast from her now, but felt very refreshing against her skin.

His bearded face moved down the column of her neck, his full lips kissing and suckling on the length of her skin; Langley might have thought the sensation of his prickling beard would have felt odd, but it felt anything but that, and was actually quite sensuous.

He ground his hips hard against her, and she ground back, the pleasure she received wetting her underwear and eliciting a hiss from his lips. It vibrated against her skin; the feeling of his nimble lips and the sensations the rest of his body brought caused her to moan quite loudly, and she could feel him smirk deep in the crook of her neck. "You are very eager…" His voice was thick and dripping with desire, but Langley only moaned louder as his teeth scraped her skin, before he took sweet spot in-between his teeth and bit down hard. It was definitely hard enough to leave a very visible mark, but Langley had to bite her lip even harder to keep from crying out. No one needed to hear what was transpiring right now, let alone become curious and find out… "You should be easier to crack than I first imagined."

Langley's eyes snapped open, reality coming back into full focus as she level-headedly assessed what was happening. It would take longer to review how she felt on the current predicament, but to put it bluntly she was thoroughly enjoying it, that however was not the problem (not directly at least). Her anger was the problem: she was anything _but_ easy, and she would never succumb to the desires for a man as arrogant and conceited as the cruel Sheriff, even if he was devilishly handsome and an amazing kisser- and making her burn for it. Gathering her resolve and what little dignity she had left, Langley brought her free knee to connect with his crotch (that was now unprotected from the blow as she'd ripped the armor off), her hands moving to push him from her. "If you think I'm anything but easy then you've got some bad news coming your way _Sheriff,_ because the only thing that's cracking in my presence is your nuts _._ " Langley hissed (her voice still slightly breathy from the kiss), bending down to retrieve his sword before her desire resurfaced or he could get to her. With that she left, her legs pushing faster than they'd ever gone before. She had no idea where she was going but she needed to put what just happened behind her, it became harder to do so however when she heard the profound sound of footsteps trailing hers and a familiar and still slightly husky voice roar from behind her. "GET THE GIRL! I WANT HER ALIVE!" His voice echoed through the halls and Langley was sure that everyone in the whole castle heard him.

Langley came to a halt down a hallway when she noticed at least ten guards blocking her exit, she couldn't go the other way because she was sure the Sheriff was coming, and not a moment later she saw she was surrounded on either side with only a sword. At least it was a _nice_ sword. "Surrender now or die!" One of the guards in the mass of black yelled, almost all the guards pulled out their swords in synchronization, their lack of skill showing through their close calls with fumbling the weapon.

"No you won't kill her you oafs- I need her alive!"

Langley scoffed, _Need or want?_ "Well if you want me, you're going to have to come and get me." Turning towards the only hope she had left, Langley climbed quickly onto the windowsill and glanced back at the mass of glistening metal and black. "However I don't fancy being caught right now, au revoir." With one mighty swing of the Sheriff's fine sword, the colored glass crumbled and shattered with a resounding crack and shatter before it fell into a million pieces on the pavement below. She didn't wait a second more and jumped out, landing on the slanted roof below; she twisted around at the sound of her pursuing attackers, the Sheriff himself at the head with a sword in hand.

"Get her!" Langley looked over her shoulder at more guards pouring out of a window to her right, not far from where she stood. Again she was trapped on either side, but with a grimace on her face she wracked her brain for any thought of escape.

 _Of course! How could I not have thought of it earlier?_ Putting her fingers to her lips, Langley let out a deafening whistle which reached the horse's ears. The profound sound of a gallop filled her ears, but the Sheriff and his men were closing in quickly and she needed to get a move on. The ground was amassed with men, so the only safe place was up. Scrambling around, Langley hoisted herself up and out of the Sheriff's grasp just in the Knick of time. "What are you idiots doing? Stop staring and get up there!" Had Langley not been in such a unprepared situation she would have laughed, but now was not the time, she had much bigger fish to fry at the moment.

 _Oh god, I hope Marian is fairing well and hasn't been captured._ An arrow whizzed past her ear, and Langley heard the screech of the wind as it cut through a sound barrier right by her. "That was too close." She was sure Marian wasn't of the guard's top priority right now, and surprisingly, not the Sheriff's either.

Langley noticed a set of stairs and a door at the end, she was sure she was on ground level, so with light feet as skipped down the stairs and ran towards the door. It opened, and a group of unsuspecting guards were there, but she slipped past them, sending their heads whirling about with her momentum as she made her way to the inner gates. "SPADE!" She whistled loudly, trying to get her horses attention as she ran as fast as she could towards the gate.

"CLOSE THE GATE!" The Sheriff's animalistic roar behind her almost threw her off her feet, but Langley managed to dodge a few more oncoming guards. The gate was closing, and it was halfway there when she was fifteen feet from it.

The guards were swarming behind her, and Langley could have sworn the whole army was chasing after her, the Sheriff at the lead.

The gate was growing smaller, smaller… Ten feet, seven feet… The shouting was growing louder, the Sheriff's commands blurred in with the background noise. The gate was almost closed, five feet left. Her blood pounded in her ears, and with a sliver of hope in her mind and not much of an exit to make, Langley slid on the ground.

The gate closed behind her, dirty flying up from her dramatic but necessary exit as a metal fence between her and the Sheriff and his men was put between them. She let out a deep breath, and Spade, ever so timely, came.

"He's dead, you know." Langley had one foot in the stirrup when the Sheriff spoke, and she twisted around to look at him, her face blank, because if she showed emotion she wasn't sure she'd be able to control it. "We attacked while you were away, the lot of them are dead."

Who he was talking about sunk in, and Langley, not trusting her voice or her mind, said nothing. She kicked Spade off, ignoring the guards that were reopening the gate to get her. She'd be safe, but she was beginning to worry if everyone else was…

The Sheriff watched her off, an angry sneer on his face as he did so. Mortianna's words rung in his ears: _make her burn as she makes you._

Now he understood was she spoke of, the riddle was clear as daylight: he burned for this outlaw; burned for her touch, her smell, her kiss… She denied him, bewitched him, deprived him, teased him of the one thing he realized would be hard to live without: her. The Sheriff knew what he had to do, but he was sure killing Robin was merely one step to his victory, one step closer to making her his.

"Soon, very soon." He turned and left, his fingers hovering over his lips where the ghost of her kiss still lingered.


	8. 7: Regrets and Revenge

**(I AM SO EXCITED FOR HOW THIS STORY IS PROGRESSING YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT'S IN STORE AHHHHH! Ok, now that that's over with, read and review because even though this is a filler chapter everything after this is heated as hell and action-packed or feeling-packed and all that so yay! Also, I don't own Robin Hood or the Sheriff, sadly. Again- please review for a new chapter!)**

* * *

 _Chapter 7: Regrets and Revenge_

Her pace on the horse never faltered as she put distance between herself and the castle, between what had just been exchanged between her and the Sheriff. It was scandalous, horribly out of line and completely inappropriate! He was the cruel Sheriff of Nottingham, she was an outlaw, and yet he had nearly gotten her in his bed with her consent! She didn't want to know what would have transpired between them had she not woken up, but she knew it was nothing good.

The burning in her mid-section never left, but she ignored it, willed it to be gone from her mind as Spade trampled through the trees and back to the camp. The Sheriff's words hung over her head, the omen of Robin's death, and she kicked Spade faster. _He's lying._ It was all she could hold onto.

The camp came into sight and all previous hope – no matter how small – diminished at the horrendous sight. _He wasn't lying._ She repeated the thought over and over again in her mind, the words becoming heavier and heavier as her stomach sunk deeper inside her. Everything was up in flames, destroyed, bodies scattered all around—almost as commonplace as the flowers—and what was not victim to the fire was burned to the extent where even the Sheriff's darkest clothes could not compare.

This was all _his_ fault. All that _wretched man's fault!_ She had been snogging him, ready to go farther while everyone here suffered a slow death and those who lived watched their families die without hope of saving them.

Then a thought crossed her mind, the most dreadful thought of them all: "Where is Robin?" Her voice had cracked, her knees weak and suddenly she felt very sick. "Where's Robin?" She repeated, now louder and more desperate in her plea. "Someone please answer me!"

She turned to where the nearest sign of life was: the sound of walking. Out of the brush appeared Little John, Azeem, and Bull, but there was no sign of anyone else. No sign of Robin. "I'm sorry Langley, but they attacked while you were away… We all fought, but we lost a lot of men." She froze to the spot as John gave her an awkward pat to her shoulder, trying to comfort her in a near fatherly fashion.

"They took hostages." Bull added as an afterthought, something that didn't help Langley's sorrows, but she was too heartbroken to care.

All the memories of her and Robin flooded back to her in a tidal wave, this couldn't be happening, couldn't be _real._ Robin didn't' die, couldn't die from something so silly. He'd survived nearly ten years in a war for god's sake how could a little battle hurt him? Anguish gripped her heart, he was all she had left, but the more she tried to dig herself into a hole of denial the more she knew he was gone. Forever. No longer did she have that valiant playful cousin who would die for her, die with her, and be her rock. He was no longer anything but a memory, a legend, dead. It punctured a hole deep in her heart, and yet, at the same time, it awoke an anger, a thirst for revenge that could only be quenched with blood. With death.

 _The Sherriff must die_ , but right when that thought crossed her mind she looked back upon their first and most recent meeting: would she be able to kill that man, that man that she now harbored so many illegal desires for? Langley had never wanted something so much for herself and yet wanted it dead at the same time, the former having never happened more than the ladder.

She would swallow her desire and not let it surface, or at least make him pay in some alternative way for what he'd done to her, done to Robin. It was only fair.

"We must find the bodies and bury them, let all the surviving outlaws mourn, then we must move our home base."

No one questioned Langley's authority, already assuming her the leader of the pack now that Robin was gone. And no one questioned her command, even if her voice sounded too cold to be of any state of action. But they did as they were told.

Langley did not help in the escapade, instead going to her untouched tent on the brink of the ruined village and packed up her things, silently sobbing in the name of Robin. She had a feeling his body wouldn't be found, with all the fire she would be surprised if anyone's body was found at all. So she made him his own grave on the Willow tree two yards from where her tent stood, carving his name into the trunk and kneeling over it.

"I'm so sorry Robin," tears streaked down her cheeks as she grasped at the bark, hopelessly wanting a man, her cousin, to be in its place. "I don't know if I can help these people, not like they need it. They need you, someone strong and unbreakable, but I think I'm breaking from the inside and it's all that bloody bastard's fault!" Langley couldn't remember the last time she'd cried so ferociously, but it was horrible, to lose the one person that cared for you and to be torn on whether to kill his murderer. She was stuck between anger and sadness, but both seemed to only weigh down her already sinking sanity.

A warm hand placed itself on her shaking back, and Langley's head shot around to face her comforter, though she never tried to push the hand away. One look in Azeem's pitying eyes and she knew he had heard her, she just hoped he didn't know what she meant.

"Christian, there is nothing to be sorry of. Robin will understand anything which happens to you, but these people need a leader and you must be that for them, if only for now."

Langley wiped away her loose tears with the back of her sleeve, nodding and shakily standing up. Her face hardened as she thought of all the people that depended on her. "Every strong leader needs a help, unless you have anywhere else to be…?" Her voice cracked, but Azeem smiled at her and she managed a small one herself.

"Wouldn't have it any other way. Now I came to tell you the bodies have been buried and Lady Marian returned safely, she wishes to speak with you."

Langley followed Azeem to where a very flustered, sad Marian stood next to her horse, clutching onto her robes like they were her lifeline. "Lady Marian," Langley nodded, catching the crying lady's attention.

"Please don't tell me it's true, please don't tell me Robin's dead." She pleaded, her composure having been completely lost at the hearing of Robin's death. Langley wished she could say it wasn't true, but she would be lying.

Langley gulped and bowed her head, "I cannot."

A heartbroken cry resounded from across her, and Marian began mumbling how she'd 'kill that god forsaken man!' in the name of Robin. Langley quickly shushed her, not wanting Marian to be consumed by rage as she was. "Marian, calm, please. Do not go threatening the Sheriff when we have no more evidence to back up our accusations, even if you tell the King of his work we have no proof and our pleas are therefore unviable. I wish to take him down as much as you do, but we must be smart in our moves and recuperate first. Not to mention get out men back. So I need you to do something for me, can you promise you will do it no matter what?" Langley felt as if she was already taking the role of the leader, but now Marian needed a friend, not a leader. And so she would provide.

Marian nodded, "Yes, I do."

"Good, I need you to go back to London and stay with your mother." Marian immediately opened her mouth to protest, but Langley once more shushed her before continuing. "It is for your sake, trust me. I will send you weekly updates of our progress, but if you are here the Sheriff may use you as a bargaining chip or manipulate your presence, especially since your father is here." Marian's face darkened at hearing her father's mention, and Langley noted not to speak of him again. "Robin would want it this way."

She was silent for a long moment, the last of Langley's words striking a deep chord within her. Robin did want her safe, would want her safe, and if this was the way then she could go to London. "I suppose it is for the best."

Langley nodded, "Good. I trust you can get there without the Sheriff intercepting you?"

She hadn't meant for it to be a joke, but Marian laughed, so Langley smiled as if it was intended. "I think I can manage."

"Alright, if you need anything I am here, do not forget that. Now make haste, I do not want you to waste another moment where you could be captured once more."

Marian departed, and after making sure she'd gone, Langley rounded up the rest of the surviving outlaws and led them deeper into the uncharted forest, their only hope a cave or collection of trees to protect them. The winter winds and weather had settled in, and her people needed to be safe before it struck its cold kiss of death and took many a life. She would not have it.

They took a break halfway through their trek, the weaker and injured on horseback and the strong on foot. What was left in supplies was pulled on a horse drawn wagon, but even then many were tried from the long expanse of walking, especially after such a taxing fight. There was not much talking, not as much liveliness as before, not when there were so many to mourn that we had to leave behind. Langley closed her eyes and meditated on her thoughts before cracking them open when she heard a twig crack next to her. Little John took the space to her left.

He got right to the point of his being here: "They have my son." Langley nodded, not knowing how to respond, they were all mourning, but the hostages were still alive, and she was a firm believer of never leaving a man behind. "I'm not stoppin' till we get 'im back. Even if it costs me my own life."

"I know you won't John, but we needn't be hasty. We will get your son back, all the other's too. I will die for their freedom if need be, and I'm sure many others will too, but we need a plan."

"What are yah thinkin'?"

Langley paused, "If I've learned anything about the Sheriff, it's that he likes to display his accomplishments, and I'm sure ending Robin's life is at the top."

John's brow furrowed, and suddenly everything clicked together in Langley's head, "What do you intend to do?"

She smirked, a devious malicious smirk that could make even the dear Sheriff's blood turn cold. "We are going to crash his party."


	9. 8: Poking an Angry Bear

**Hello there everyone! Enjoy this new update, because even though the meeting is short, in a few chapters the real fun is going to begin, and from there on out it will practically be all Langley/Sheriff stuff from there on out. However until then, tell me what you want to see and leave constructive criticism, I'm always open for that and any unanswered questions you'd like to ask.**

 **I would also like to thank** **anime-aquarion-fan, Goddess Nefertari 19, chris-52, Artlover** (guest), **191987** , and **Bar for reviewing, you all are what keeps me updating.**

 **I don't own any Robin Hood characters, only the majority of the plot and Langley.**

 **Again, enjoy and please review for a sooner update!**

 **-Dev**

* * *

 **The Mighty Fall**

 _Chapter 8: Poking an Angry Bear_

John had asked immediately what she meant, but with the thought fresh in her mind Langley called the people and began moving, a skip in her step as she fastened the pace. No one knew why Robin's cousin was suddenly so happy, but if you looked at her eyes, the glint in them was anything but innocent joy, much rather mad. In the best of ways.

They stumbled upon a damp cave, but it perfectly accommodated their needs after a few fires were sparked to life and tents pitched. It was actually quite warm, and it sheltered everyone from dangerous winds and the abrupt frostiness of the night. Though it was nothing compared to their old camp, no one was complaining.

Azeem noticed Langley's restlessness and mischievous smile, investigating once everyone was situated in which she spilled the details of the inner workings of her mind. It was simple: she went to town with a few others, they split up, they collected the gossip on the Sheriff's plans, got some food while they were at it, met up and decided what to do from there.

It was nearly flawless as it had no details, only simple nothings like sounds of distress. Shrieking like a bird meant the plan was foiled, but otherwise they had nothing but whistles to sound when and where to meet; one blow meaning the center of the market, and two meaning outside at the gates.

After trading her maid clothes for more appropriate attire, Langley set out with a freshly shaven John, Bull, Much, Butch, and Tuck, all disguised in fresh faces and sharp cloaks. They set off, each to their own horse towards Nottingham castle with mischievous grins on their faces. Once they came into view they put their hoods up and dismounted, all their steads being tied up so they would not roam freely. Butch stayed with the horses, but the rest entered town with a decent amount of gold which they salvaged from the Sheriff's raid.

At the entrance they split up, not a word having been exchanged in fear of causing suspicion, definitely not good when they already drew attention for their mysterious guises.

Langley walked slowly, carefully eavesdropping in on the conversations with a dagger clutched tightly in one hand and her whistle in the other. She had to abandon the sword and bow for fear of being caught, but the dagger was on all other men as it was her if they needed to fight. A cold wind blew through, but Langley did not shiver, for she was too focused with the plan at hand to notice the hairs that rose on her rigid arms.

Every detail around her was soaked in with green eyes, each noted as she tried to find fruitful information that could be of help when the time came. The marketplace was alive with people and guards, which seemed to have been amped up in numbers since her last visit. Readily so, not that it would stop the antics in play.

Langley decided she'd engage in a direct conversation with somebody, bowing her head as she walked passed a guard, not noticing another taking interest in her obvious mysteriousness. She steered through a sea of people with the mission sharp on her mind, headed in no particular direction as she did so. Though she'd briefed the other men to pick up food and robes for the oncoming winter, she had not specified what she needed to supply, which was causing a dilemma. It didn't matter all that much, she just needed to find a talkative dealer and she was set.

Surely it wouldn't be too hard.

"Firecrackers for sale! Only one crown for twenty!" The booming voice had Langley spinning on her heel, the notion of Firecrackers sounding much more entertaining than anything else she could buy. The man looked good enough as well, and was definitely very friendly by the front he put on. "Ello there miss, how may I help you?"

Langley was surprised he knew she was a woman, but instead spoke, not taking time to dwell on such thoughts. "I was actually just wanting to take a look around, thank you." The man nodded, watching her as she fondled the Firecrackers on display with mocking interest. She already knew her purchases, but this man didn't need to know that.

"'Ave yah heard about the ball bein' thrown on the morrow? Heard lots of Barons will be there, supposed to be celebrating the killing of the hostages from the outlaw fight. God bless their souls."

Langley was relieved at his rushed chatter to keep her interested in the product, "A ball you say? A hanging I assume?"

"The good Sheriff actually planned on a beheading, bad idea if you ask me. I heard there were a lot more outlaws left out there, even if Robin Hood is dead."

She hesitated in asking her next question: "Does everyone know of his passing?"

"If you don't you're downright crazy! Rest that poor man, shame he had to die so early in the fight. God knows we don't need any more balls that we've 'otta pay for."

A _ball_! Yes, now it clicked. A party to crash! O' how the gears of fate turned, but now in her favor. "Do you know any more about these beheadings?"

"Afraid not, Sheriff's only said that everyone'll see it. Supposed to be a big event, but the details haven't been released. I'd wager they'll talk all about it at the ball, if you can get in."

A smirk graced Langley's formerly sorrowful features, this man had laid out a perfect plan for he and he didn't even know it. "I'll take three sets of twenty." She produced three golden coins, earning a nod of thanks from the merchant as she moved on. Though it was she who should be thanking him.

Her pockets heavy with mischief, Langley went on walking, about to blow the whistle for a meeting when she noticed three guards staring at her suspiciously. They didn't try and hide it, but then again they couldn't tell that she'd noticed, she decided to keep it that way.

Walking on like they weren't there, the outlaw kept on darting her eyes around and noticed more guards surfacing, all antsy and staring at her. She did not see one of her cloaked friends in the crowd, and she was beginning to get anxious at being caught, or worse: one of them being caught. She could deal with the consequences of her being found, but if they were taken by fault of her flawed plan she would never forgive herself. Or she'd die trying to earn their freedom. Either way it made her stomach churn uneasily.

The outlaw veered left, blending in with the shadows as she slunk in-between people, she bowed her head, slowly taking off her cloak as to not alarm any of the guard's before easing the cloak onto another person, trading their own in place of hers without their notice. She had hit a lucky strike there, and as she disappeared into the nearest shop she was assured by its loud clatter and even louder occupants. Hopefully they could provide some sort of cover for her. It was then that she noticed where she was: an armory. She had readily assumed all the skilled blacksmiths were under the Sheriff's employment, but this establishment proved otherwise. It was decorated from wall to wall with fine, glimmering steel, not yet to shed the blood of men or animal alike. Bows were strung, knives, shields, and armor on display. Many boys fawned over the graceful weapons, and men often touched the blade to weigh its value. Langley felt slightly more at ease, because though she only had a dagger at her disposal before, now she had a whole room to choose from. What a lovely change of events.

They once more turned against her, however, when a group of three bumbling buffoons in guard drab blocked the exit, appearing slightly intoxicated. She underestimated them, as their form was initially still better than the guards' whom she'd met before, not that _that_ was saying much. She almost chuckled at the notion, but managed to keep quiet as a fragile silence settled over the armory.

"Where is the owner of this establishment?" The lead guard asked, his chest puffed out and chin held high in a display of authority. The owner made himself known by raising his arm, and the guard met the man's eyes before continuing. "His lordship is in search of outlaws, and we believe that among you there is one… or many."

"There's no one here but the regulars, I should know." The shop owner seemed completely unfazed by the demanding guards, whom, obviously ignoring the shop owner, entered further. The merchant was not pleased as one could tell by his pressed lips, but he kept them sealed.

"Are you sure? I was given specific instructions that the outlaw was here…" Langley was growing antsy, she needed to leave before anyone else get caught. They all needed to leave or the mission may be spoiled. That was a blow Langley was not sure she could cope with.

Her anxiousness was shattered by a screeching noise, everyone heard it, but the clear mocking of a bird only meant something to Langley. Someone was in trouble.

She acted swiftly, kicking down the nearest shelf of weapons which had a domino effect on the rest, the loud clatter alarming the guards but not giving them enough time to act as all three were squished beneath the weapons. Langley grabbed a sword and jumped over the piles, a serious expression on her face as she off-handedly passed by the shocked shoppers and even more so guards. "Stop right there! Under the orders of the good sheriff you are-" She pressed her weight on the weapons shelf he was trapped beneath, successfully squishing all the air from him and prohibiting any form of speech. Without a word she left, abandoning her cloak as she sprinted in the direction of the cry of distress.

The sight Langley beheld within a few short strides made her stomach churn with anxiety.

There, in the middle of a group of guards, stood Little John, trapped with only a small dagger and a pile of cloaks on his arm, no doubt bought to bring back to camp for warmth. Langley swallowed, catching his eye and causing her legs to falter beneath her. The pleading look in his eyes, the one that screamed please help me but leave at the same time made her feel weak. She was conflicted, but she could not leave one of her men to rot at the hands of the Sheriff.

Speak of the devil. There the dark handsome man stood, not two feet from John with a triumphant smirk on his face. His lips moved, but Langley couldn't make out any words coming from his lips. She couldn't even move.

John's face contorted into an expression of disgust before spitting at the Sheriff, the bite of his words visible even though she didn't hear a bit of what he said. Judging from the dark look that the Sheriff had, it was not what he was looking for. Langley's heart sank, even from this far and with a scattered brain she knew exactly what the Sheriff ordered next: kill him.

She didn't think, she only acted.

The outlaw took the whistle from her pocket, following the first plan of action that came to mind. Though she would have originally jumped right in to fight, she only had a dagger and was outnumbered greatly, not to mention she didn't know if these commoners were friend or foe. If it was the latter she was done for, but she could only hope it wasn't.

She blew the whistle as hard as she could six times over, frantically hoping it would catch all the guards' attention. It seemed to do much more than that, in fact the high pitched, ear drum bursting frequency caught everyone's attention within a mile radius. Langley exploited the turning of all the heads in her direction, getting to a bit of higher ground so John could see her face and confirm it was her. That also informed the Sheriff and his men that the target was inbounds, something Langley hadn't taken into consideration. It was too late for that though, so she exploited the moment by cupping her hands around her mouth and screaming.

"JOHN RUN!"

If the whistling or obvious show of her face didn't catch everyone's attention, than the screaming did, but John took the opportunity and ran, meeting nearly no setbacks as all the guards were now chasing after her.

 _You have a knack for getting in the worst situations._ Langley turned and ran, disappearing into the sea of parting people that closed behind her, making the Sheriff and his men have to weave in-between everyone. So they were on her side.

 _Wrong place wrong time._ She dodged behind a building, noticing a whole new string of shops and stands up ahead. The Sheriff's insistent yelling followed her, making her legs beat on the cobbles faster even though it was all white noise. Her inner dialogue seemed to overrule everything.

 _Didn't this happen only yesterday though? Two days ago?_ Langley tipped over a water melon stand behind her, the thuds and rolls proof her mission has been accomplished.

 _Nearly a week, but nice try._

She chanced a glance behind her, noticing with wide eyes that the Sheriff was quite close. Too close. Almost like before. _De ja vu_.

Their eyes met and he smirked, his eyes taunting that he would catch her and he would torture her, she could almost feel it, the pain, the pleasure… Langley paled, shaking her head quickly and disappeared down another alleyway _._ She turned into the nearest shop, a thick perfume filled one that nearly had her gagging upon entrance. It would work though, there were so many dresses and suits in here she could easily hide for a month and never be caught.

"Do you need any help fidning-"

"Sh, no." Langley quickly snapped, delving deep into the shop and ignoring the offended woman in a frilly pink dress. None of these were high end, she noted, but they were nice considering the state of Nottingham she supposed.

Just then the door opened again, and Langley quickly, and quietly mind you, dove behind the nearest cover, which happened to be a rack of the heaviest scented dresses that had ever existed. She managed to keep her coughs to a minimum, straining her ears to listen despite the layers of cloth between her and the talk.

"Oh, my lord Sheriff, I did not expect you-"

"Has anyone recently entered here?" Langley's hopes diminished upon hearing the Sheriff's voice, her stomach coiling in anticipation of what was to happen. Though she had to admit, she found great joy in the annoyed tone the shopkeeper put on from being cut off into her sentence twice in a matter of a minute, even if it was dripping with desire.

"A lady, my lord. Dressed in men's garb."

"Where is she?"

Langley could hear the excitement in her voice, and she cringed. She could not let him get his hands on her or there would be something much worse than what had transpired on the wall of his castle a week ago… She shivered at the thought, in desire or fear she didn't know.

"I do not know, she disappeared back there."

"Leave."

"What?"

"I said leave, unless you need me to show you out-"

"No, I understand. Good luck milord."

The door shut and the two were left alone. Langley did not like the prospect of being alone with him, even if she was lying to herself about it.

"My men are surrounding this building, Langley. Any attempt at escape will be futile. I suggest coming out now, it will be better for both of us if you do."

Langley wished to retort, but he was so close and the odds were stacked too high against her. _Tempting, but I'll pass._

She saw him between the gap of the dresses, and Langley had to stifle a gasp. He was even more handsome than she remembered, and the tailored outfit he wore wasn't helping her attraction. Maybe it was the lighting…

Wait- that was it! Fire, the firecrackers. Her hand moved to her pockets, the rustle of the foreign device giving her relief yet alarming the Sheriff at the same time. He whirled around, facing the spot she was in with a wicked smile on his pale face, causing the cut on the side to pull up with his lips, giving him an even more sinister look. She needed to get to the nearest candle before he got to her.

With that thought in mind she tore from her hiding place, just barely escaping his reach as she dove for the nearest candle. He'd caught her however, stopping her mission when it was nearly accomplished and turned her around, trapping her between the edge of the counter and his body.

"My my, you must really stop getting into this situations with me or I might begin to believe you want me as much as I want you."

Langley didn't know what was most surprising, the fact that he'd caught her or the fact that he just admitted he wanted her. The former was painful, because the ledge was pressing comfortable into her back, however the latter awakened something dark and lustful in her, stirred the molten heat in her stomach. "Don't flatter yourself."

He smirked at her denial, "I will when my touch stops affecting you."

"The only thing it's affecting right now is my urge to punch you. It's becoming more prominent you bastard." She struggled a bit – futilely I might add - in his hold, even as strong as she was she was no match for him.

"Such a tongue on you, I can't wait to tame it." That spurred on more struggling, Langley was surprised she wasn't foaming at the mouth. How could mere words like that nearly melt her into a puddle? And from him no less!

"I hate you."

"There is a thin line between hate and desire."

"I think you mean love."

He leered in her face, his eyes flickering between hers and her mouth as his grip tightened and he pressed his body further into her. She could already feel his aching desire and she hadn't even done anything yet. "They are the same thing."

Langley narrowed her eyes at him, leaning into his face so their noses were nearly brushing. She refused to be intimidated by him, refused to let him know just how much he affected her, not yet… "No they aren't, I may desire you, but I will never love you. No one ever will."

His lips curled up in a sneer, but he did not draw back. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I never do." Langley retorted, staring into his darkened eyes with a smoldering one of her own, trying to keep a hardened expression on her face. It proved quite difficult.

"There's a first for everything." Then he kissed her. Unlike the first neither were hesitant, they already knew each other's bodies despite being so new to each other still. It was instinct to know every spot that could make the other moan, and nearly immediately Langley was kissing back with a fervor she didn't know she possessed. He was so warm, so masculine and tasted _so good_.

The feeling in her stomach exploded as his tongue daringly explored her mouth, nothing holding back as his lips devoured her own with an animal-like hunger she didn't think humans could possess. But before she could fall completely under his spell like last time, Langley managed to push him off, using her leverage as power to disconnect their bodies with the soles of her feet. He stumbled back, quickly recovering with his sword in hand and he swung it menacingly, merely trying to scare her into submission but managing to catch the skin of her shoulder through her clothes.

White hot pain erupted in her shoulder, but in his shock she grabbed the candle and escaped, throwing down the candle in blur of pain and pleasure onto the firecrackers. They erupted behind her, crackling and catching all the guards off balance as she numbly retrieved the whistle and signaled to meet back at the horses.

Everything melded together, all the pain, the pleasure, the thoughts. Reality felt off as she drowned in her acute, overwhelming senses. Her arm was throbbing, but her nether are was throbbing worse, and with a heat only quenchable from one person.

Everyone was at the horses, and though Langley was fine all around, her mind was jumbled and it showed through her panicked eyes.

"Are you alright lassy?" John asked, already mounted on his horse with the stock of clothes behind him.

"Yes, quite. How is everyone?"

"Mutch was taken."

The words didn't sink in right away, but Langley nodded, putting on the best angry face she could muster to encourage them. They didn't need to know how much the Sheriff was affecting her. They didn't need to know their leader was weak. She wasn't Robin, and they needed Robin. But the Sheriff had taken him, just like he'd taken everything else from her and would continue to do so.

"We will get him back, tomorrow. I have a plan."

As they trot towards the cave with the supplies in hand, Langley would never admit that losing Mutch was the last thing on her mind at all. There was much more at stake than a single outlaw, but Langley didn't know exactly what it was.


	10. 9: Party Crashers

**I decided to split this chapter and the next chapter up so I could get this to you now. It leads up the climax of the story (ah the puns) because our two favorite characters finally get together and (*SPOILERS- CAN NOT REVEAL*). At the end of this chapter you will be able to have a pretty good guess of what's going on, but this story is taking a turn down dirty road and the driver is our very favorite Sheriff of Nottingham. Next chapter will possibly be my favorite, however I can't promise when I'll post it because next week I'll be at the lake and its going to be very hard to write.**

 **With that said, please enjoy this chapter (you'll need to read it to understand the following chapter), forgive my grammar mistakes, and thanks to those who reviewed on last chapter!**

 **The more reviews=sooner update. Just a little goal for you guys to reach to make me happy as well~**

 **I don't own** _Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves_ **.**

 **-Dev**

* * *

 _Chapter 9: Party Crashers_

Preparations were made upon their arrival home, and after distributing the much needed supplies all hands were on deck for the ball they would crash late the next day. Langley had somehow wakened from her half-stupor, and was currently overlooking the making of the dress and suits that would need to be made for the coming evening. She had been pacing madly, only stopping to add another detail or mutter about the plan to herself, all the while anxiously biting her nails. Fanny had been taking the advice, and though she had originally been a tad bit annoyed, she understood where the young outlaw was coming from. This was her chance of redemption, to achieve the vendetta against the man who'd caused all her strife as of late. Not to mention this was the person that would get her son Wulf back, so she could not get frustrated when she understood of the anxiety as well.

"You're very well gonna ware holes into the carpet 'ere, you will lassy."

Fanny didn't look up from her needlework, which had been pristine so far, and she was working on the bodice and finer details currently. A squadron of other skilled sowers were working on the matching suit and other counterparts, but Langley was most concerned about how she looked, as she was – yet again – the key to the operation. This time around she didn't wish to be, but the only way to get information was through seduction, and no other person seemed up for the job. So she took it herself, albeit reluctantly.

Langley stopped mid step, her brow tapering as she stared off into space to analyze the words as though she hadn't heard it. "What? Oh, yes. I'm sorry."

"No need ta' apologize, you just otta get a good's night rest. All this worryin can't be healthy for a young gal like yourself."

Her motherly words struck a chord in Langley and she was reminded of her parents. She hadn't thought of them much, there wasn't much to think about in the first place actually. They were great parents, but she never knew if they ever truly worried about her wellbeing, only her worth in their eyes and that of society. Though, the latter was much less of a concern to her father.

"I shall retire, I'm so- I did not mean to be a pest if I was."

Fanny hummed, "Yer just doin your job. I owe you my husband's life, and I know you'll get my son back. Good night."

Langley reentered her trance, managing a mumbled good night as she exited the small tent in a niche at the back of the cave. Heading to her designated spot where the wall met the ground at a comfortable angle, she slumped into the crevice, looking out at the starry sky with a resigned look on her face. She would get Fanny's son back, she would get them all back, but at what cost?

That question she did not know, but time would tell, and tomorrow night she would get her answers. Even if it wasn't the answers that she wanted.

-0-

The good Sheriff had put a lot of work into the ball, for there was much to celebrate and many people coming to celebrate with him. He had killed the most fiendish outlaw of the land and had a good lot of his followers on their green mile, not to mention he was coming closer to having the second most dangerous outlaw at his side, the latter more of the reason for his empty glass as it was. His hard work showed into the ball, or rather the hard work of the servants underneath him. Tapestries of the finest material had been made and hung in the hall leading to the ballroom, the finest food had been prepared and set up, the best wine served in petite glasses that would be handed out by his most esteemed servants. Everything was planned out to the last candlestick, and Langley noticed this as she rode in style onto the Sheriff's premise, accompanied by none other than John Little. He didn't look like he usually did, now dressed in tailored robes with a clean shaven face and curly, tamed hair. His blue eyes practically glowed, and Langley had to admit he looked rather dashing.

She was also in unfamiliar getup, a dress that matched John's tailored robes, though now both were under another alias: Baron Harris Schuler and his daughter Avery Schuler. Langley, or rather Avery at this point, looked completely different with fine makeup, an even finer dress, and her hair tied up with tints of red in it- all thanks to the handiwork of Fanny, mind you. The woman was a genius when it came to appearances, and Langley was glad to have the lass on her side, god knows they wouldn't be here without her.

At this point her nerves were threatening to explode, but with John's encouraging hand in hers she found her thoughts rarely trailed to the Sheriff no matter how much they longed to, and for that she was grateful. She did not need to be distracted tonight, not when so much was at stake to lose.

"Do not worry," John whispered encouragingly to Langley as they clambered as gracefully as one could from their carriage, "We will be fine, everyone will be fine."

John sounded like a completely different man, looked completely different as well. Being subjected to the rich for so long left Langley knowing how they acted, so she taught those that came with her how to speak, the mannerisms, and the basic dances that they would need to know. The mission wouldn't be accomplished if they were found out to be commoners after all, outlaws no less.

"Yes, we'll all be alright. We believe in you." Bull added, dressed in servant getup, looking very much like the two others that had tagged along, all informed on how servants were to act as well.

Their encouragement, though it meant well, only managed to make her feel worse. She felt like she was betraying them with the feelings she harbored to the man that had stolen everything from them, but she couldn't help it. It felt natural to feel that way, even if what she felt seemed like the largest sin she'd ever committed. "Thank you, I know I can do it, it's just…"

"It's a lot of pressure, we understand, but we know you can do it." John said, and with an agreement from the three others they departed with final "goodbyes" and "good lucks", they mixed into the crowd, leaving Langley and John to their own devices as they entered the castle.

Both kept their heads forward, refraining from looking around like awe-struck children, an action that would surely single them out. They needed to act as if these frivolities were of daily consumption, as Langley had put it, so indulging greedily would not be smart.

"I'm sure once we reach the ballroom the party will be in full swing, we'll be fashionably late _and_ announced as a result. Also, try to keep the ladies away John, they will be all over you." The last sentence brought a teasing lilt to Langley's voice, but John noticed the change in her tone that made it more aristocratic sounding. He adopted the same thing to the best of his ability.

"It's Harris now, dear Avery, and please- I am a married man with child."

Langley laughed good heartily, "That will not stop the ladies, most of these woman are skilled whores and can break any marriage up." Albeit being teasing she wasn't lying, not that she was saying John would leave Fanny, they shared a love Langley could only Envy.

Walking in step with John as they approached the end of the hall where the noise was at its highest. A guard stood outside the door, looking Langley up and down without trying to hide it before stopping them. "Who are you?"

"Attendants of this party, the Baron Schuler and his daughter." John answered confidently, downsizing the guard with his towering height and surprisingly well-muscled form. The tight-fitting robes, she noticed, managed to make him look more of a man than his usual drab did, and Langley briefly wondered if Fanny did that on purpose.

The guard bowed his head in submission before opening the door, giving the two an entry to the party before the guard grabbed a servant and whispered something in his ear. The servant nodded before raising his voice over the commotion, successfully drawing all attention to a smirking Langley and John. "The Baron Schuler and his daughter."

On cue they both stepped forward, flaunting with each stride subtly but making it known that they were there, not that their hand made clothes didn't already scream for attention. This was all part of the plan, after all, and Langley had every intention to catch all the eyes in the room. A part of her secretly hoped they Sheriff did, and when she caught his gaze sweeping over her figure with suspicion she internally rejoiced. Quickly, she took control over her thoughts, only glancing his way with a half disapproving snort before turning back to John, whispering nothing into his ear with a sour look on his face. He nodded in agreement, conveying the message that the pair of them were too good to be at this party.

As they dove into the crowd headfirst, Langley had the chance to look at the Sheriff again, finding satisfaction in the angry sneer on his face. She could almost hear his internal disapproval of two guests above his party, especially since it was nice. Though, admittedly, he looked even nicer; with his immaculate black and gold robes all tailored to fit his body, a pair of thick Hessian boots adorning his well-muscled legs, demanding attention with every purposeful step he took. Yes, he looked great, handsome even, but she wasn't here for him.

"Do you recognize the man of the hour, John? We must find him before he's otherwise occupied."

"His name is Eldric, Langley." John said in a whisper, snagging two drinks and handing one to his 'daughter'.

"I know what his name is," Langley murmured into her glass before taking a sip, eyes sweeping around the room. They landed on the Sheriff, unconsciously, who was staring without shame back at her. She was glad to be able to distract him from a pleasant night, but he could not divert her. With that thought in mind she peeled her gaze away, looking disinterested until she found the foulest looking man flirting mercilessly with a woman. He fit the description in her mind, but she was unfamiliar with the target even after being debriefed of him. "Trimmed goatee, yellow teeth, scruffy hair?"

"That sounds like him." John said with a smirk, causing Langley to scowl. She was supposed to seduce _that_? God be with her.

"You all will owe me big time after this." She muttered nastily, already sick at the thought of being anywhere near him, least of all having to flirt with him like she was actually interested.

"It will be something to remember, that's for sure, but you can do it, now run along my little seductress."

"Father's don't usually encourage this in their daughter's, you know." Langley said, reluctant to leave John's side for the company of the nasty looking – and probably smelling - Eldric.

"Well it's a good thing you're not my daughter, then. Because I'm demanding it till the end of the night." He gave her an encouraging smile before shoving her rather abruptly in Eldric's direction. Langley took a deep breath and made her way over, her head held high and chest puffed out in a fashion that enunciated a confident lady at her finest. Mentally she was a mess, because her ever-so rebellious mind only stayed focused for a moment before straying to thoughts of the Sheriff and if he recognized her, and if that then if he found her ravishing. Langley reminded herself why she was here, if only to distract herself from the Sheriff and Eldric.

 _Eldric is a horrid man with an even worse reputation. He used to be known for being a binge drinker that paid for whores nearly every night. Most people only remembered him as ever being drunk, but once the Sheriff came into power was recruited as the head executioner. Now he does all the dirty work, and is paid handsomely for it. Rumor is tomorrow he'll be performing the execution of all the outlaws associated with the now deceased Robin,_ Langley's fist clenched at her side as she approached Eldric. He was still unaware of her presence, Langley's thoughts continued. _It's said that the executioner is gifted the keys of the prisoners they will kill prior to the day of the execution. The goal is to successfully seduce Eldric, get a hold of the keys, and then beat the crap out of him. Last part more for my own enjoyment than anything._

Langley was now standing in in front of Eldric whom had recently been entertaining a reluctant lady. It was obvious she couldn't escape the putrid smelling man's unpolished hands, but with a smile in Eldric's direction the other lady was a thing of the past. She smiled thankfully at Langley who returned it half-heartedly before turning her full attention to the leering Eldric.

"What is such a beautiful lady doing here all by herself?" Langley nearly shuddered at his cringe-worthy flirtations, but then again she'd have to return them so she'd better tolerate it quickly.

"I'm not here alone anymore, am I?" She bat her eyelashes, feeling like a complete idiot as she did so.

"No you're not. Sir Eldric Hendrickson at your service, milady." He grasped her hand and placed a sloppy kiss on her knuckles, she couldn't hold back the shiver at the feeling of his slimy lips on her skin but he took the notion as something much more primal.

"I know of you good sir, I am Lady Avery Schuler, and it would be my honor to make your acquaintance in a much more personal manner." She followed this up by pressing their bodies closer, her fingers running up the length of his chest as her tongue wet her dry lips.

Eldric's eyes darkened as he gazed rather openly down her dress, admiring her cleavage before mimicking the licking of his lips as he leaned in closer, his mouth brushing her ear. "After, my lady, but this party is dedicated to me so I must attend. Before the end of the night though I promise I will make all your dreams come true."

Langley had to suppress a laugh, oh he was going to make her dreams come true, just not in the way he was thinking. She smiled daringly at him before grabbing his hand and pulling him in the direction of the dance floor. Couples were lining up and the music was about to start, but before it did Langley and Eldric made their way to the floor and lined up in the appropriate formation before the Vietnamese Waltz began.

Despite what she wished to do, she pressed herself close to Eldric, trying to remain present in the rather inappropriate conversation they were having - he was talking about what he was going to do to her, she was trying to sound equally as naughty – all the while trying to stay distant enough so she wouldn't get sick. It seemed rather funny how she'd lived under harsh circumstances for so long and never had gotten ill, but was not threatening to do so under lavish lighting and amongst rich people. Her dance partner was to blame.

Many times during their Waltz Eldric stepped on her feet, but he didn't seem to notice and Langley pretended not to as she looked around for John. She briefly met his eyes, noticing he was having a good time in conversation with what seemed to be some Barons and very eager ladies. He raised his glass to me and winked, making smooching movement with his lips before sipping the drink. Langley gagged, twirling around and breaking eye contact with him when her eyes met another pair across the ballroom.

Even now Langley was taken by the Sheriff's rich hazel eyes. From far away she could still make out every dangerous detail, from the rimming green to the flecks of gold. His pupils were dilated, his eyes narrowed with Gisborne at his side and a lady on his arm. A part of Langley was jealous, but she smirked wickedly at him, followed by a saucy wink before turning her attention back to her partner.

The next couple of dances, mostly with Eldric - the others were nicer younger looking men who had actually cleaned up nicely (they obviously just wanted a shag as well, but they were good for giving her breathing space in-between those dreaded moments with the executioner) - were spent with the Sheriff's gaze focusing on her. Langley liked having his attention, purposefully never gazing in his direction all the while.

Halfway through a song where you switched partners, John became hers, sobering her up from her thoughts of the man that should have been at the top of her hit list, but was instead at the top of her _I'd hit that_ list. "When are you going to make your move? We don't have all night."

"The song after this is always a version of the Vietnamese Waltz that is very fast pace. Then I'll have the cover of his clumsy limbs and no one will be able to see or suspect anything. I needed to lead him on a bit anyways, or else he wouldn't have fallen for it. The man's not completely daft."

"You lead him on alright! You flirted so much I wouldn't be surprised if you actually liked the man!"

"Oh please, John. My standards for men are not _that_ low." Langley teased, though her mind was snickering at the irony. _You'd think Eldric is a step-up from the man who killed your beloved cousin._

She banished those thoughts, trading partners again and finding herself once again in the arms of Eldric. The dance ended, and Eldric started in the direction of the door with her in tow. Langley swiftly pulled him back to the floor, leaning in so her lips nearly brushed his ear. "Good things come to those who wait." She pulled back, smiling mischievously at him. His eyes glinted with lust as the fast pace song began and they were both swung around to the quick tempo. Eldric was horrible at keeping up, but his mistakes worked to her advantage.

"Are you excited for tomorrow? It must be an honor to kill all those outlaws in the name of the Sheriff?"

"Very, I even have my keys with me. The Sheriff says I'm his most trusted man, says after tomorrow I'll have a rank among him, all the money and woman I want… I admit, I'll miss you."

Langley completely ignored what followed the first sentence, trying to keep her slipping resolve from shattering completely. They hadn't even done anything intimate yet together, she doubted he would miss her. "You do?" She feigned shock, biting her lip as she looked up at him with fake admiration. "The keys, I mean." She giggled girlishly, and he smirked smugly.

"I do. Its tradition the executioner does, they're right here." He took his hand from her waist and pat his backside where the metal jingled in response.

The cogs in Langley's head began turning, and soon a plan had formed in her mind.

"I may not see you after tonight, Eldric." Langley began, twirling across the floor with him, her apprehension growing as she grew closer to acting upon her idea. She, however, swallowed her pride and continued. "So I wish to give you my token of thanks." Without another thought to talk herself out of it, Langley pressed her lips to his in a kiss. Almost immediately he deepened it, and Langley could not stop it from happening without rousing suspicion so she went along.

She supposed it wasn't as bad as she was making it out to be, but he was a nasty man, and perhaps since she'd had a much better kissing partner her judgement was biased. But right now she wished above anything that the man she was kissing was the Sheriff. Even if the thought was sin itself, she stuck with it and managed to kiss back like she wanted it, ignoring the weird feeling of his unskilled tongue poking down her throat as she grabbed the keys and unhooked them from his waist. He was unaware of it as she pulled back, pretending to gasp for air as she tucked the keys away into the folds of her dress. Her cheeks were lightly pinked from embarrassment of imagining she was kissing the Sheriff, but she managed to compose herself enough.

"Go, go to your room. I will be there soon, I must tell my father I am retiring to bed early tonight. He will not suspect a thing." As if on cue, the song ended and Eldric quickly departed. Langley peeled away from where she was before someone grabbed her arm and quickly turned her towards them. To Langley's relief it was only John, and he was holding a cup of champagne in his hand.

"Can I have that?"

"It was for you, I can't imagine kissing him was pleasant."

Langley took it and downed it in one swig, hoping the strong alcohol would clear all the taste of Eldric from her mouth. "You can have at him next time."

"I think I'll pass." John said playfully, he noticed the faraway look on her face as a silence settled between them, blurring out even the sounds of the ballroom till that was only white noise in the background. "What are you thinking of?"

"Tonight. I must be with Eldric, I have to stay here for the night or the plan can't work." Langley didn't look at John, she couldn't as the words sunk in.

"What? Why not?"

"For the plan to work I must be able to get to Eldric when the time is right. I don't know when that is, so I have to stay. The rest of the plan can work as it would: I will call you all in when the time is right, but instead of everyone helping me sneak in I'll already be in. The plan can't fail." Actually, there were many ways it could, but John didn't know that, didn't _need_ to know that.

John looked torn, but after a long hard stare of confidence from Langley he submitted. "Alright, I trust you."

He shouldn't trust her. Langley wasn't sure she trusted herself anymore. Not when her body and mind were torn, when her _heart_ and mind were torn between what was right and who she needed. But she would have to stay strong, for John and the sake of his son. She owed them all at least that. "Thank you." Langley smiled at John, catching a glimpse over his shoulder of a very miffed looking Sheriff. She would have smirked at his sour expression had he not been bee-lining at them, so Langley quickly found the keys and handed them to John. "Go quickly, the Sheriff is coming."

John took the keys and whispered encouragingly in her ear as he left, "Good luck."

 _I'm sure as hell going to need it,_ she thought bitterly, glancing in the direction of the Sheriff as he closed the distance between them. Langley snagged another glass on a passing tray, this time of a wine of sorts. She hoped it was strong, because god knows what the night held for her, and judging by the expression on the Sheriff's face, it was nothing good.


	11. 10: Quell this Hellfire

**This is the chapter all you horny, lemon-lovers have been waiting for. This chapter is why my story is rated 'M', and for sexual content. I am completely open to constructive criticism since this is my first time ever writing a full lemon, but you'll have to forgive me, I tried my best.**

 **This story has a long way to go when talking about chapters. OK, maybe not that long but I can't promise updates with how many other stories I've been juggling on here. I may need to put a few on hold, which is bad news for you guys who like 'Thief of Hearts' because that one is first in line. Sorry but I do have a life outside of writing, however horrid it is.**

 **Thanks to** _Chris-52, Bar_ **,** _ArtLover_ **, and** _191987_ **for the review! I know some of you have been waiting for this moment for a while, but next chapter will really put you in a twist if you can guess what will happen!**

 **With that said, again, please review, I need as much feeddback on such a complicated chapter as this.**

 **Thanks and I hope you enjoy!**

 **-Dev**

* * *

 _Chapter 10: Quell this Hellfire_

The drink tasted bitter on her tongue, but she welcomed the way it burned as it flowed down the back of her throat, sobering her up a bit from the sharp stab of pain despite usually having the opposite effect. Langley's eye twitched, but she quickly regained her composure and held the strong drink down.

The glass was now empty, and Langley glared at the emptiness, accusing the contents of leaving her when she needed it most. Then a pair of long, gloved fingers pried the elegant glass from her fingers, replacing it with another. Langley reluctantly met the eyes of the Sheriff, her greatest enemy in many more ways than one.

"Another fine drink for a fine lady. You look absolutely exquisite _Madame Schuler_." The suave way every syllable rolled of his tongue sent shivers of desire down her spine, but Langley kept her eyes hard as she stared into the Sheriff's hazel ones. They were wicked, rimmed in jagged lines of mischief that taunted her fate, the one he currently held in his hands. Langley was sure he knew it too, and when he smirked, revealing two rows of fine white teeth, her suspicions were confirmed.

"It's an honor to make your acquaintance, my lord." Langley attempted to keep her voice even as she curtsied, but it was hard to sound natural through clenched managed to loosen her features by a long, languid sip from the drink, not at all noticing in the heat of the moment that it tasted quite odd.

He held out his hand, and Langley placed hers in his. Customarily, he brought it to his lips and placed a lingering kiss to her knuckles, keeping her hand elevated so his warm breathe could tickle her skin. "Would you do me the honor of accepting this next dance with me?"

A slow tune came on, and Langley cursed everything in existence for playing such a song and not giving her a clear excuse to say no. It seemed the alcohol had taken a toll on her brain, if only a little, albeit it was enough for her to set her glass down and accept his offer brazenly. "It seems I have little other choice."

Immediately, he pulled her closer, one hand holding hers in a challenging grip and the other resting comfortably on the curve of her waist. They were much too close to be in accordance with propriety, but then again he was a sadistic ruler and she was an outlaw—society didn't confine them.

"You always have a choice, my lady. However the consequences may be more severe" - he twirled her around, so her back was glued to his front and leaned in, lips brushing her ear — "if it doesn't go my way."

"Is that a threat?" Langley asked on a breath, aware of something hard pressed up against the back of her dress.

"If you perceive it as one, I suppose it could be. But it may also be a promise, one where both our desires are filled…"

"How do you know I want that from you, my lord? Why, we've only just met." Langley was surprised with her acting, but she couldn't get her hopes up too much, because she was sure she'd be let down before the night was over.

His hand that grasped hers spun her out then gracefully back into his arms, both chest to chest once more. Langley stared up at him with hardened eyes, she refused to let him control her so easily, it wasn't in her nature to be submissive after all. "Have we? You seem awfully familiar to have just met me… and I'd know those green eyes anywhere, the ones of a rebel woman who can't deny her attraction to me, yet she resists with a fire that could quell even the darkest of hell's fires." He murmured, hand trailing up her side and to her injured shoulder. "Ring any bells?"

He dug his finger right where the wound was, causing her to grit her teeth in utter pain at the feeling of the stitches opening up. There was a low groan building in her throat, but she managed to muffle it, without ease I might add. "None at all," she managed in a breathy tone, not trying to convey just how much the pain was. It was horrible, but then he took his glove covered thumb from the wound and surveyed it.

"It seems you have a cut there, Langley, you may want to get that stitched up." He brought his fingers to his lips and sucked all the blood from it, removing it from his mouth with a resounding pop that made her shudder in a mixture of disgust and desire. The disgust at how much that turned her on was a whole another story.

"I know not of who this Langley is, my lord." Langley remained obstinate, trying to ignore the throbbing in her arm and nether region.

"Oh please quit with the act, I am very well aware who you are. But since we've never been introduced properly, I am the Sheriff George of Nottingham, you can call me George if it pleases you."

Langley scoffed, "I'll call you George when hell freezes over."

He bent down into her ear, effectively still leading the dance as he did so. "You just did, but if its any consolation you'll be screaming it tonight."

"None at all, actually. Though I'm quite amused at your confidence." If Langley was amused, her stony face did not portray , however, looked quite triumphant, and Langley didn't want to know why.

"Thou doth protest too much."

"I protest because you are insinuating I want you, which you have no proof of."

"Insinuating? Am I truly insinuating anything when we've joined at the lips twice with remarkable passion."

Langley glared at him, why had she accepted this dance? She should have known it was a death wish. "You wouldn't know passion if it hit you in the face."

"Oh but I have experienced it, twice and in the face. You should know, for a virgin you are a remarkably good kisser."

Langley didn't want to know how he knew that, but a part of her relished in the compliment even though she knew he'd only given it to catch her in his web. "That wasn't passion, only my will to survive."

"Your will to survive is quite passionate then, but since I, a poor man that has never experienced passion, has yet to feel quite so deeply, perhaps you could assist in teaching me such a lesson. We'd both benefit greatly I'd think-."

"Your attempts at flirting are horrendous, Sheriff. You should stick to bedding maids, perhaps they will show you an passion for how much they don't want you."

"If you despise me so, then why don't you share it? I would be very convinced if I learned first hand of how much you loathe me." Langley scowled, and he smirked wickedly. "Or did you not suggest you demonstrate your hatred because your passions swing the other way?"

"You are utterly appalling, I would rather kiss Eldric than kiss you, and that's saying something. He tastes like rotting meat." Langley knew what she said was a lie, and the falter of hardness in her eyes was enough for George to deduct it was a lie as well. Not that he needed that clue anyways, he knew she wanted him as he wanted her, it was just a matter of getting her to yield to it.

Neither noticed that they'd stopped dancing, or that the Sheriff's gloved hand had risen to her cheek. Langley felt the cool leather against her burning, pink skin, and she shuddered at the feeling of it. He was so close, so close that she could feel his breath on her lips, feel her whole body respond to his closeness to her. "Let me be of assistance, such a taste cannot be pleasent to have lingering on ones tongue." Then, without another word, he had swept her into a kiss. It was quite unlike their others, as it was slow and languid and filled with slow passion. Langley wasn't used to kissing, though, in all truth, she hadn't kissed anyone before the Sheriff. All her kisses with him had merely been based on primal instinct, but this one spoke of skill and practice, something only someone of his experience could attest to. His tongue caressed hers in a mock-loving way, for she was sure if they had been in another setting the kiss would not have been as beautiful as she was sure it looked.

His lips were nursing a fire deep in her abdomen, and Langley hadn't noticed that her arms had wrapped around his neck until she felt his curls beneath the pads of her fingers. He pulled back, eyes glittering with longing and sinful desire. Langley forgot a lot in that moment, because she too felt the skin-prickling lust that had consumed her whole being, put on her on edge since the first time they kissed. What they shared was beyond words or even that of man, it felt as if a spell had been cast to bond the two together, to the point where it was hard to breathe out of each other's presence and even harder to breathe in their presence. Either way, they were both left breathless.

"You have improved in kissing, I daresay." He murmured quietly, slowly leading her in a walk towards the exit. His chambers were just down the hall from here, and with the nod of his head he knew Gisborne would take over with overseeing everything as he became occupied with activities of his own.

Langley hadn't noticed they were once more mobile, she couldn't look past his eyes or feel anything past her burning lips. "I daresay I have quite a good teacher."

George smiled wolfishly, and Langley noticed they were no longer in the ballroom when the door closed behind her and the lighting of the rooms dimmed heavily. She looked around, snapping from her daze with a spark of fear in her heart before her lips were captured in a searing kiss very much like all the others.

He made quick work in pressing her against the wall, pressing both hands on either side of her head to prevent any escape as he made his arousal known. Tonight he would claim her, and he would end the madness that had consumed him from not being able to do it earlier. And nothing was going to stop him in his conquest, not even god.

Langley, whom was still recovering from the abruptness of the kiss, felt a passion flood in her that she hadn't known was possible. It had nearly swept her off her feet, and if it weren't for the man pressed against her Langley was sure her knees would have buckled beneath her.

His hands wandered shamelessly over every inch of her body, soaking in every curve and contour the dress provided for his hands. He ravaged her mouth all the same, his tongue merciless in its capture of hers as he nipped and sucked on her lower lip. It had been quite a while since he was with a virgin, for they only came to the occasional party or when new mades were enrolled in his castle. Soon they were stripped of that, he saw to it personally, but George had never quite met someone so naturally inclined to their carnal side, especially as a virgin. Though he was sure the drink he'd slipped her was helping her a bit.

Unbeknownst to Langley, the odd tasting thing in the wine the Sheriff had offered her was a mix of herbs, he often carried it around to speed up the seduction process, but in a nutshell it made the woman hazy with untapped lust, especially for someone for whom the feelings were already there. George would have to thank Mortianna for the mixture later, because currently, he was quite busy.

Somehow, George had carried Langley in his arms, still lip locked, and brought her to his quarters. Langley didn't notice until the back of her legs were pushed against a soft cushion, but any qualms she had were revoked by the working of his tongues and nimble hands on her dress as they caressed and memorized every inch of her skin. She'd never felt so utterly blissful or on fire in her life, and honestly she quite liked the feeling. In fact, Langley loved it.

Her hands were on the front of his robes, ripping impatiently at the material as he moved his lips down her neck and rejuvenated the bite marks there. His now gloveless hands were working over her back, skillfully unlacing the back of her dress before completely ripping it off her. George pulled back to survey the woman on the bed under him, she was captured between his legs, and now naked despite the thin material that covered her bosom and nether regions. Her chest was heaving, but George was too focused on the muscles that show from the hard life of being an outlaw. Though she was technically a successful one, her ribs poked out, but her chest was utterly beautiful, and he wasted no time in uncovering them and taking on mound into his mouth.

Langley let out a gasp of shock as his warm lips sucked on her breast, his other hand kneading the other so it wasn't left out. It was painful, the way his bit and twisted her nipples with his teeth, but she couldn't do anything but moan wantonly as he worked them. Undressing him was a thing of the past, as she'd only managed to removed his cape and unbutton the first two buttons of his tunic. Her hands instinctively went to his curls, gripping at them and tugging at his scalp as if to coax him on in his lovely ministrations. She wasn't even aware that she had bucked up into him, but she was arching upwards to provide a better angle for his lips to work as they moved to the other.

Feeling like no other exploded in her stomach, and a trail of fire blazed everywhere his tongue dragged. Down the plane of her stomach, of her thigh, nestling downwards until he was facing her nether regions with a smug smirk on his sweat covered face. She watched as he peppered kisses around the area, leaving the small scrap of material to cover the last of her body from him. He never broke eye contact as they became open mouthed, wet, and closer to her womanhood. Langley couldn't speak, she was too enthralled with his hands that were unbuttoning his vest and discarding it to the ground. She was too shocked to see him in only an open black shirt, where black hairs curled out from the mouth of his shirt, which also showcased the beginning of a well sculpted chest.

She wanted him to touch her there, to quell the fire had was threatening to consume her whole body. It was right where his breath lingered, right under the panties that she so desperately wanted him to rip off because her arms and legs felt as if they were made of jelly.

Once he was free off his shirt and completely bare chested to her, Langley couldn't help but visibly drink in the sight with dark, hungry eyes. They were once green, almost like that of a forest, but now black was seeping from her pupil and outwards, until the green seemed to be tainted wholly by unforgiving black. One of his hands curled around her thigh, the other grabbing the hem of her panties and pulling it down her legs. Langley was intimidated now, for she had never been touched intimately, and the look in his eyes spoke nothing of kind movements or love making. He was going to claim her, to completely ravish her without remorse, and she had no power to stop him.

His calloused fingers dipped into her curls, touched her throbbing bud and causing her to buck her hips in an immediate reaction to the feeling. He chuckled darkly, the tip of his cold fingers brushing against her folds teasingly making a shiver run up her spine. The difference in temperature from her heat and his fingers was amazing as it was foreign to her, yet she could do nothing but moan his name.

"You're positively dripping…" His tongue flicked out, teasingly delving where his fingers had been moments ago. Langley let out a gasp, her hands digging into the sheets of the bed as she squirmed and bucked against his face, her pleasure beyond coherent words.

His tongue worked magic inside her folds, as both hands massaged her tender thighs as if preparing them for the onslaught of activity they were about to participate in. His mouth settled into a frenzied rhythm, one that had the occasional mewl of the famous outlaw who was now reduced to a pile of putty in her enemy's hands. She was beginning to feel delirious with mounting pleasure, a coil wrapping itself tighter around her stomach until it stopped along with the feeling his lips. The anticipation grew as he began to level his body with hers, his lips and the beard around his mouth glossed with a liquid that was from her own reserves. "I think you're quite ready."

His lips crushed back onto Langley's and she tasted the salty, almost sweet taste of her own essence on his tongue as he once more claimed her mouth. Langley, though completely inexperienced, knew what he'd said, and her virgin hands responded instinctively, trailing down the plane of his chest to where the bulge in his pants stood erect and impatient. His hands were on either side of her head, obviously he'd expected her to get the memo, but when her hand had dipped inside his pants he let out a mixture of a gasp and a growl ash broke away from her lips. His breathing had become surprisingly erratic in the short stroke she'd given his member, but she didn't stop her ministrations or the joining of her other hand as she looped her hand over the waistband and pulled it down. Her finger flicked over the tip, and though she was unfamiliar with how his looked - she'd seen many before by accident - she couldn't manage to break eye contact with him.

"You are playing a dangerous game." He said huskily, his voice slightly hoarse as he leaned his hips into her inexperienced touch. It was tentative, but she must have been doing something right because he looked extremely pleased.

"What's the point in playing a game unless it's dangerous?"

He growled wildly as she stroked him harder, from the base to the tip, having been freed of any clothing he had left. They were now both completely bare to the world and a passion beyond them. And with a single grunt, without warning, he had thrust fully inside her.

Langley wasn't prepared for the pain. It was hot and searing and made the coiling in her stomach return tenfold. She'd experienced pain before, pain much worse than this, but it was blinding, though she refused to cry in front of this man. Even if he had claimed her virtue he would not claim the pleasure of seeing her cry.

"Oh, you're so _tight_." He groaned, shifting his hips a bit to allow her to adjust to his length. Langley may have been virgin, but she knew he must have been large to induce such pain. She was no wimp, but then again at the mere shift of his hips she moaned his name so loudly she was afraid the attendants of the ball may have heard her.

"Oh god, George."

He smirked at hearing his name used in such a dirty way, though the curl of his lips was anything but godly. "God cannot help you now, only _I_ can give you what you want." With that, he pulled out of her warmth, and Langley was left slightly dumbfounded at his actions until he plunged back into her. He groaned, but she only shut her eyes as a wave of immense pleasure washed over her. Her hips rocked onto his, her lips coming to wrap around his back and give him a better angle. He repeated the process, mounting a harmony with the movement of her hips and his as they both neared their release. His mouth was on her neck as he thrust haplessly into her, his breathing shaky at best and mixed with a moan every time he thrust back into her slick heat. Words were lost between their throes of passion, and though neither thought of it, neither would ever share a passion as primal and raw as this with another, for it forged a bond beyond either of their control.

Langley's hands moved to his back, her nails raking down the skin as she tried to purchase a grip to keep her body from sliding her and there. He was thrusting mercilessly and with an ardor beyond usual mindless intercourse, but suddenly the coil in them both tightened, and Langley screamed his name as her first, and certainly not last orgasm ripped through her. She was acutely aware of the stars in her vision as he followed through with a few sloppy thrusts as he came after her, riding out the orgasm with baited breathing and loud moans of his own.

He collapsed on top of her, and suddenly Langley felt drowsy, so drowsy in fact that her body went numb to all feeling except the pleasure she'd just felt as the aftershocks washed over her. Her mind was fuzzy, and for a moment the plan registered in her mind, but then again it wasn't important. Not when George placed a kiss to her lips and clambered off of her, a devilish grin on his lips as he watched her eyes flutter shut without control of it being otherwise. He had claimed her, taken her and ended the spell she'd put him under. Tomorrow she would pay for seducing him, and no longer would he spend sleepless nights fantasizing about how much he wished her in his bed. He'd taken her, and those dreams had become reality.

Poor Eldric never stood a chance.


	12. 11: Deal with the Devil

**Hello everyone! Sorry for such a late and sort of short update, but life out of writing just got way more hectic! It's been hard to find time to write, and frankly I haven't written much for any of my other stories. Thief of Hearts will have slow updates after the next chapter (which is still very much in progress) and I haven't even started the newest chapter of Under the Willow Tree if I'm to be frank. This story is my priority because it's my favorite, and though I like those as much this plot is just so enjoyable to write. What I have in store is great, however I want to know what you guys' think or what you all want to happen, so please leave a comment of such in the review!**

 **Otherwise not much has happened, though this chapter introduces a lot of things and ends even more. If you're wondering where Will Scarlett and Robin are don't worry, Will is on the run to safety and Robin... well you'll just have to wait about that. ;3**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy because this chapter was very difficult to write. Leave a review if you loved or hated it, I'm open to criticism. But don't flame, I won't tolerate flamers for obvious reasons.**

 **Forgive all grammar mistakes and don't give up on me just yet! I won't ever leave a story unfinished, I just may put it on hiatus. Again, reviews are nice!**

 **-Dev**

* * *

 _Chapter 11: Deal With the Devil_

The first thing Langley noticed when she woke was the pain in her loins. It felt as if somebody had grabbed her muscles and pulled them beyond their stretching capacity, which was probably why they were as taut as they were. Then there was the ache in her womanhood, which burned awkwardly with want for more and hurt from what it'd gotten.

Then it all came back to her. The previous night, the ball, the plan.

Her eyes snapped open, and Langley went to dress as quickly as she could to only feel something digging into her wrists. One look and she knew what had happened: she'd been played.

A pair of thick ropes bound her hands to the headboard, and fearfully Langley looked at her body, which was thankfully covered in a layer of thin clothes. The idea of being caught naked with her hands bound was humiliating, being covered at least spared her some of her dignity. She'd had sex with the Sheriff, and it never really sunk in, not fully. It didn't feel real, she wouldn't have really let that happen, would she?

Langley struggled before collapsing, wanting to cry into the pillows of the bed - which smelled like the Sheriff, a very conflicting smell at the time - but finding she had no tears to. Crying had never been a solution, and it wouldn't become one now.

She needed to escape, the plan couldn't possibly work now but she would not abandon her men even if it meant her death. After what she did, she could only pray it was penance enough for her sins.

There was no exit, the robes were too tight and her body was too sore to move without wanting to groan. Nothing that could be used as a weapon was in sight, though she briefly considered cutting through the robes with her teeth, but that seemed it would take too long.

Unconsciously her mind had drifted back to last night and how much she liked it. She would be lying if she didn't admit that, but Langley was sure she had things under control, she'd only truly lost control when….

The drink!

The drink he'd given her, yes, that was it! He must have drugged it, because even if before she was attracted, all hell had broken loose after she drank what he'd given her.

Her efforts to escape escalated tenfold as a rage shook over her, she wasn't going to blame the whole ordeal on the drug, but the fact that he'd done it made her pink in the ears. Langley wouldn't have been surprised if she was foaming at the mouth as she struggled, and it only ceased when the doors opened to reveal a group of seven or so guards. Langley bore her teeth at them, ready to snap back at any jeers at her current state but none came. She was surprised when they all came slowly, looking pitying at her with almost soft expressions. She wondered why they looked so soft and human, she preferred them the other way because then she wouldn't regret hurting them, but they didn't cease anything. It seemed they were being sincere.

One came over and carefully untied the ropes, pulling out a thin set of shackles and allowing her time to rub her wrists from discomfort before putting them on. She struggled, but she was no match for six men.

Soon they were out in the hallway, and Langley followed obediently with a taper in her brow, unsure of where this was going or what was to happen. Oh god she was screwed, utterly bound for something horrible. This had happened as a result of her thinking she was able to do something she wasn't, and now she and everyone else would pay.

"Do you know what's going to happen to me?"

Her voice was soft, almost pleading as she looked at the guard to her left. He was holding her shackles, and when he heard her voice he looked over at her with a sorrowful expression. Ha Langley not been on the receiving end she would have weeped for its genuinity, but now she stared back, nearly weeping for what she'd done.

"I do not know, my lady." He replied just as gently, but now Langley scowled at the title.

"I'm no longer a lady in any sense, before I had my virginity and freedom, and now I have neither. All thanks to that god-be-damned bastard." She said sourly, though when she looked back at him she felt almost bad for speaking so colorfully. It was appropriate though, and it made her feel slightly more relieved inside.

He opened his mouth to reply, but the guard at the leas beat him to it, and that's when Langley realized they'd reached their destination. Judging by the doors it was a receiving room of sorts, but the guard snapped her out of her stupor with a slow voice. "The Sheriff is waiting, bring the prisoner forward."

The guard to her left carried the shackles forward and handed them over to the man who'd spoken, before she entered the room he muttered just low enough for her to hear. "God speed, Langley." and then hell's mouth closed behind her.

The room was quite lavish, filled with a large assortment of couches and silk tapestries. It even had a throne like chair at the center of the room, but Langley realized this was probably a dining room that was doubling into a courthouse. She would have probably enjoyed the complimentary colors had the situation been different, or had she not been in the presence of the Sheriff - who right now, was not very high on her list of good people.

"Langley, glad to see you've woken. Sore, I presume?"

"Yes, very, my body aches with disappointment that you had to use drugs to get me into bed with you. Tell me, were you so desperate that you wouldn't think I'd find out or are you not the man everyone makes you out to be?" She snapped back coldly, her face a stony mask as she glared into the Sheriff's hazel eyes. He was standing with Gisborne on his right, who now looked slightly shocked with oncoming fits of laughter at his cousin's red face.

George stalked down the heightened platform he'd stood upon and grabbed Langley by the neck, not tight enough to prohibit air flow but enough to send a message. "You enjoyed every moment of it, admit it, both of us did." He hissed, his face a mix of rage and annoyance

Langley refused to admit, but she wouldn't lie either, so she kept her mouth sealed and glared at him. For a moment they stayed locked in a heated battle of only the eyes, then something glinted in George's and he let her throat go, turning to the door where a load of guards stood. "Bring them in." His voice had adopted a cold lilt, one that made Langley's face dip in dread as the doors opened to his command and a group of guards with prisoners poured in. It didn't take long for Langley to pick out a familiar face because they all were.

"John!" Langley cried, taking a step forward only to be pulled back by the roots of her hair. George had buried his gloved hand in her scalp and knotted it roughly in her hair, she yelped in pain at the sudden movement but quickly recovered. The pain in her heart was much worse than the ache in her head.

"I'm sorry Langley, they ambushed us right when we entered the gates-." John began, his voice cracking as he clung to his son who was beside him. Langley was happy to see Wulf, but not in these circumstances.

"Don't be sorry John this is my fault." Langley replied, voice cracking as the odd sensation of pin-pricks settled behind her eyes. She felt water well up, except now she didn't care if anyone saw her crying. She would rather be humiliated a million times over than to see her loved ones, her only _real_ family, get hurt because of something she did.

"It's not your fault lassie, you tried just like the rest of us." His words, though encouraging, didn't reassure Langley a bit. It only made the voices in her head scream louder. _YOU FAILED, YOU FAILED! NOW THEY WILL PAY FOR YOUR FAILURE!_

"What a touching moment. But we're not here for apologies, but rather to pay penance for your sins. You are all outlaws! And so you shall all meet and outlaws' punishment: death." The Sheriff wrenched Langley's head back from her hair, and she yelped unexpectedly as his warm breath-the same breath that had caressed her so lovingly last night-brushed her ear and sent waves of displeasure over her. "And you are going to watch them all die, helpless, chained and laden with guilt because you failed them."

Langley attempted to free herself, her teeth bore as she resembled a wild animal from her state of dress. "You monster! You know nothing or penance or sin; for if you did only burning in the nine rings of hell could serve you punishment!"

"I never admitted to being anything less than a monster, you assured me that position all on your own. But now you shall pay for defying my rule and bewitching me."

Langley's face broke into one of anger and confusion. "So that's what this was about! You want to make me suffer because I made you sexually frustrated!"

She had forgotten that there were others in the room when she said this, as all propriety had truly been lost and she could care less if the world knew he'd stolen her virginity as long as John and his family were safe. George's face turned red, even his ears becoming the embarrassed color as the veins in his neck bulged in anger. " _SILENCE!_ " The roar even made the confident smirk on Langley's face wilt as he seethed right in her face, and what little murmurs circulated around died on the first syllable of the word. He looked up at the guards who seemed confused of what to do, holding their sword towards the ground as the prisoners huddled together. "Well, what are you waiting for? Kill them now!" His voice had become more exasperated and less angry as he tried to brush off what had just happened, but Langley wouldn't have it.

"No! John! Wulf! Let them go!" Her cries were unheard, and Langley felt stupid for pleading, but it was all she could do in the moment. The guards approached said men and tore them apart, ignoring John's cries as Wulf was tore from him. "Oh god please no!"

"Kill the boy first."

Langley let out a sob, a true, real sob. She hadn't cried in forever, she had only truly cried when Robin died. She had managed to keep a facade of stone for her people then, but now she was so tired. So broken and tired that she couldn't help but sob. "No… Please, I'll do anything." The guard raised his sword and Langley's pleas became more desperate, only drowned out by John's screaming for mercy, though the Sheriff heard her just fine. "Please… please. I beg of you."

George held up his hand and the executioner stopped, Langley briefly mused where Eldric was, but the Sheriff's low voice that was right in front of her snapped her out of her thoughts. "Anything you say? Are you truly sure you'd give anything to save these people?"

He knew the answer, she knew the answer, but he teased her nevertheless. Langley was too exhausted to react with anger, she could only stare up at him with a sullen sadness that had seemed to consume what other emotions she could possess. "Anything. Just release them and I will do anything."

Langley knew she'd just sold her soul to the devil, but it was with good intentions for the family that had been there for her. Ready to fight alongside her, ready to die for her…. And she would do the same for them, even if it meant hell.

"You will stay as my prisoner until you are willing. Whatever may happen, even if the opportunity arises for your escape you must stay."

Langley swallowed her tears, now born of fear. "Willing?"

The Sheriff chuckles darkly, his gloved finger tracing down her tear stained cheek. She shivered under his touch. "Why, what else?" He began like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Until you are willing to be mine."

"B-but, I thought-."

"You thought I was done with you?" His eyebrow quirked, and suddenly his face contorted into rage and his hand slithered around her neck. "You've made me burn, its only fair that you burn with me."

Langley choked as his grip tightened, and she wondered how she'd gotten there from becoming an outlaw. Everything had gone so fast, spiraled downwards too quickly for her to understand. This man had corrupted her with desire, anger, sin… and it seemed she'd done the same to him. They were both slowly cooking in their emotions, the ones that lashed out and struck at the most inopportune moments. The ones that tied them together.

"Did you really think I'd allow you to walk away unscathed when my thoughts are tainted with iimpurities of you?"

"Y-your thou-thoughts would be untainted even if it weren't f-for me you b-bastard."

The Sheriff released her, and when Langley went to suck in a breath of air his cold hand hit her face and she was thrown to the ground. The taste of blood filled her mouth, and she scowled despite herself. She was asking for it, but she didn't regret it. The taste of blood reminded her that she was alive.

"You are going to release the prisoners and escort them from the grounds, if they are to be seen by the end of this night you will capture them and bring them here for execution. Your dear leader has given you a chance, but if you are seen on any lands of mine nothing will protect you."

The guards hefted up the prisoners, and Langley briefly heard John and Wuld and Bull shout for her to not do it, but she knew they'd be thankful, it was just hard to concentrate with the ringing in her ears. After all she'd been through that smack had hurt the most, she was thinking perhaps it had been the straw on the camel's back and everything was broken.

"Bring her to the dungeons, beat her, whip her… Do as you will, but no one shall touch her in any other way or they won't live to see the day of tomorrow. Understood?"

The whole room echoed a 'Yes sir' before hands clamped on her arms and began dragging her away. Over the jeers and spits of the nasty guards Langley heard the Sheriff, saw his smirk that belonged to the devil.

"I will have you willingly."

Langley smiled back at him, blood staining her teeth and her eyes already blackening from the power behind the blow he delivered to her face. Her green eyes glinted, and he caught them right as the doors closed. Her lips twitched, and he saw her mouth 'Good luck' before the door closed and she was out of sight.


	13. 12: Bloody Lips

**I am so sorry this update is so late! I've been very busy lately and my muse has been in the dumps for this story,** _Under the Willow Tree_ **and** _Thief of Hearts_ **. I've only really been able to type up** _Checkmate_ **(a Dracula/OC story) and a new Joker/OC idea I got after watching SS (which was good, not the best but good). This story get's moving this chapter despite it's short length. This is kind of a filler but it leads up to some very important ironical scenes. I thank everyone who has stuck with me despite my delay in posting, and I must also apologize for grammar mistakes. I haven't gone back to check this chapter out so I could post it quicker. I'd also like to thank those who reviewed to me.**

 _sonick_ **: Thanks so much! I'm happy to hear you like this story and I hope I can continue to entertain you throughout following chapters!**

 _Chris-52_ **: Very good question! When Will resurfaces the circumstances will be very different, but that shall be explained when the time comes.**

 _191987_ **: Thanks for the review as always, they always make me smile like an idiot when I read them! The Sheriff and Langley will be clashing a lot in coming chapters, so I hope to hear how you like that. And as I said earlier in the AN I will try to post ASAP I just don't want to post bad qualitiy. Which is why I was/am reluctant to post this chapter - I don't believe it's my best work.**

 _Strange-Adrianna_ **: Thanks a lot! I try my best to portray the Sheriff accurately and make Langley a good character but not a Mary-Sue type. You review was greatly appreciated!**

 _Artlover_ **: Yes, poor Langley. But you must not pity her quite yet, it's about to get worse.**

 **I may come back and edit this chapter so it's of higher quality, but please leave con-crit so I can fix where there are errors. Like is it too rushed, not explained well, too confusing.. Thanks!**

 **-Dev**

* * *

 _Chapter 12: Bloody Lips_

Promptly after being dismissed from the Sheriff's presence, Langley was taken to the dungeons where many men were chained and bloody, and she was beaten. She had managed to stay silent during the pain, only grunting or occasionally yelping in sudden pain, but her body was numb and tongue captured between her teeth. She would not give them the satisfaction of her pained screams, nor the Sheriff the pleasure.

Many days passed like this, or perhaps it wasn't many days at all, for in the dungeons no light from outside was visible and therefore no time could be told. Langley could assume based on the meal schedule and when the guards were drunk—which was usually in the evenings—what time it was, but both were inconsistent. Often meals were missed, and the guards drunk in the morning.

Time wasn't a factor she particularly cared for, though. In the dungeons she thought of her family often, something she didn't think she'd do. She thought of her father, her mother, how great of parents they were despite having banished her. She thought of her sisters and how they were probably married off and with child. They wouldn't expect her to be chained to the devil, one she yearned for; and she often wondered if they thought of her well being. They definitely would never expect it to be in such a fragile state.

There was little entertainment save from her own thoughts. Langley's skin was constantly bleeding and throbbing with pain, though often she would wake up with bandages covering her worse wounds. It seemed the Sheriff didn't want her to bleed out, at least he had some manners.

Often there was nothing to do but concentrate on oneself, it was every man for himself, but Langley never liked that. She was all for self-survival, but if she could help distract these hopeless men she would. And she did. Some didn't bother, but in the short time she had made a few companions to confide her pain in. They shared it after all, and she was happy for their presence. They were honorable men, all there for the sake of their family or some other crime they didn't deserve to live out. Langley didn't know how they went on, but from what she'd heard, being the newbie came with the most punishments, and her reputation wasn't helping her a bit.

"How many lashes was that last one 'ere Langley?"

The woman of interest rolled onto her stomach from her side, grunting at the shock of pain that exploded in her back at the movement. "Thirty I think, but I've got a feeling the guard was going easy on me."

" _Easy_? I don't know how you do it lassy."

"You've been here longer than me, Carrow, I don't know how you do it. I wouldn't last that long in a million years." Langley was being truthful, she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her mouth shut during these sessions of torture. She was also quite serious about how the guard - Lestrade was his name - was going easy on her. She'd noticed the man that had wished her good luck had taken on the lot of her punishments, not that she was complaining. He was nice, and occasionally he would even give her an extra piece of food. Langley never understood why, but she never asked.

"I haven't been punished more 'an you have in the last few days in my whole time 'ere!" He retorted, chains jingling as he tried to sit up, a dry laugh coming from his throat.

"That's a lie and we both know it." Langley said with the roll of her eyes, wincing as sweat trickled into her open wounds on her back.

"Maybe, but you don't give yourself enough credit. For a lass you're strong."

They both shared a chuckle, but it was void of any real happiness. Carrow had been her confidant in these harsh times, as he too usually experienced the brunt of the torture for his sharp mouth and even sharper punches. Langley was sure she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of them.

It was only a matter of time before he was killed for his misbehavior, not that she was an angel herself. She was determined to spit and fight as much as she could, even taunting her oppressors when it wasn't her favorite guard. They always got angry and whipped her harder, but they wouldn't kill her unless they wished to invoke the Sheriff's wrath. He was her greatest enemy, yet he was also her trump card. Her fallback. God damn him.

Langley coughed, a clot of blood falling on the ground before her as she tried to block out the pain. She felt like she could sleep for a million years as long as she didn't have to move. "I suppose so."

A comfortable silence settled in, though when it was occasionally broken, it was by groans and moans and heavy breathing that was all laced in pain and despair. Langley was quite acquainted with the feeling, being trapped down where she was without hope of escape was a horrible thing. Did she really have to abide by her promise? If she didn't then the Sheriff may very well burn the whole forest looking for her and her people, but what were to be the casualties if she stayed? Mental and physical scarring for sure, but would he try anything else? Langley was sure the good Sheriff had something more up that black sleeve of his…

Before she could muse anymore on that topic the doors burst open and four guards poured in the room with their swords drawn. Langley was slightly scared as they stalked in her direction, and when the door to her cell was opened and she was yanked to her feet after unlocking the handcuffs she suddenly felt sick. She didn't know if she'd be able to stay strong for much longer, and the thought of being otherwise made her nauseous. Would they kill her? Torture her until she begged for death?

What they had in store for her she wasn't sure she wished to imagine, so Langley kept her head down and mind blank as she was dragged by the arms into the torture chamber. Short term prisoners were kept there, which was why she supposed she had her own cell—they wouldn't be through with her all too quickly. Langley was sure she'd rather be a short term prisoner because they died within a week, but that seemed a far away dream to her as they shackled her wrists to the roof and left her dangling.

Langley's toes barely brushed the ground at this stretched height, it was painful on her wrists but that dull throbbing always managed to help blur out the sharp pains the guards inflicted upon her. She looked up through hooded eyes at the man in front of her. Usually she had quite the coug of people watching her, most waiting to take their turn in lashing at her back with some sort of device or another. Whippings were the favorite tool of choice, but lately she'd been introduced to many other machines that would stretch and pinch your body into submission.

Over the sounds of metal gathering behind her Langley made out the sound of people talking outside the door. It was hushed as if they didn't wish to be caught, but their attempt at being secretive was poor. If she hadn't been in such an ill state she would have been able to hear them, but over the moans and groans of the injured it was impossible.

"Lestrade…" She murmured, catching the guard's attention that was stationed in front of her. He'd been the one she assumed had taken it easy on her, the one who wished her Godspeed and her only other ally in this whole thing save for Carrow.

He inched forward, pretending to mess with the shackled above her head before whispering back. "Yes?"

"O-outside… who's outside the door…?" Langley's voice cracked as she winced in pain, she felt sick from the lack of nourishment and over compensation of torture and pain. She had done it for a family, done it for her people. She was beginning to regret doing this despite what she wanted to think, she just wanted this pain to end.

 _Get through it._

Lestrade opened his mouth to reply, though Langley could see the apprehension in his eyes when the man behind her suddenly came into view and shoved him back. Lestrade nearly tumbled to the ground when a guard came into view. "You'd be smart to keep your hands to yourself, Lestrade. Remember what the Sheriff said if he catches anyone near the lass, it'd be a right shame to see someone so young and with so much potential to be hanged." He let out a dry bark of laughter, the other guards joining in as Lestrade got to his feet and brushed himself off. He murmured something under his breath before speaking up.

"Well let's get on with it, then. We wouldn't want to keep the good Sheriff waiting?" His voice was laced with anger, but Langley was barely hanging onto his words when she felt the cool air against her sensitive back as her clothes were ripped open.

They still hung onto her front, keeping her bosom covered with the remaining in tact scraps. "W-what, what are…"

"Nothing to worry your pretty little head over, just a bit of alcohol to wake you up!" One said before there was a popping noise behind her and a warm drink spilled down her battered skin. Having been caught off guard Langley screamed in pain, the hot liquid burning at her tender flesh without mercy. She felt sick from the pain, dizzy from the black spots that swarmed her vision as groans tore through her throat. Langley couldn't find it in her to stay fully conscious, let alone come to taunt the guards that were putting her through all the pain.

They laughed and poured more alcohol on her wounds, tears steadily streaming down her dirty face. It was hard to see anything through her half-lidded and tear blurred eyes, but Langley thought she imagined through it all that Robin was there. _Oh Robin_ , Langley thought, sobbing his name over and over again in her head, _what is happening to me._

There was a loud banging sound followed by another bang and the loud clicking of boots on stone, Langley couldn't find it in her to move. Her body was slumped down, arms the only thing supporting her as her head lolled to the side. Barely over the pounding in her ears she heard a familiar voice command the chains be widened, and they were. Langley was given leeway to fall to her knees and suddenly her arms didn't hurt as bad, but the pain in her back wasn't dulled.

"Leave us."

There was a large commotion of shuffling and another banging noise as the door shut, leaving Langley alone with the Sheriff in the torture chamber. Langley didn't look up, she's already gotten a glimpse at the toe of those boots and she knew who it was. "Fancy…. Meeting y-you here…"

The Sheriff didn't say anything, though Langley just barely caught how he lowered himself on his haunches before his gloved finger grasped her chin and tilted it upwards to face her. His hazel eyes slowly assessed her body, face, every inch of skin covered or not. Langley felt bare under his gaze, her lip trembling as she tried to keep a hardened masque over the one of pain. The corner of his lips twitched upwards, "You were crying."

It was not a statement, and Langley tried to scoff but only managed to gurgle on a mouthful of blood. How she wasn't dead yet she would never know. "You try to not…" Langley stopped midway through her retort, her chest hurt too bad. "I'm not even gonna try…"

"All of this could easily end if you submit to me." His voice was a low sensuous purr, and had Langley not felt compelled to listen she would have thought his voice was angelic. But she knew better, even the devil had been an angel once.

"Why would I do that after all you've done to me?"

"Think of it, Langley." He began, hazel eyes glinting. "A life of luxury in a castle where you have to do nothing besides what you want to. No stealing for food, no scrubby clothes or living in the forest under makeshift tents. Everyone will bow to you as they rightfully should."

"I've lived that life before George, it's not the kind I was meant to live." Langley was being honest, she had lived the life of a noble person and she quite despised it. People were always scared of you, quivering at your feet for fear of being whipped at the slightest transgression. The Sheriff was sure she'd lived a nice life before becoming an oulaw, she was Locksley's cousin after all, and even the renowned Robin Hood had belonged to a wealthy family before he'd become a traitor to civilized people.

"And if I weren't to give you the choice?" He prompted, a single black eyebrow quirking as he put the thought into her mind.

Langley let out a low, dry laugh - blood spurting from her mouth as she looked at the Sheriff with a sideways grin. Blood stained her lips a cherry red color, "Good luck." She reiterated from their last meeting, watching his face fall with anger before he did something unexpected.

His lips crushed harshly against hers, his teeth biting on her bottom lip which caused her to yelp in pain and giving him full access to her mouth. His tongue wasted no time in slipping in, clashing mercilessly with hers as he tilted her head back for better access. Langley groaned as his hand tightened around her throat, the other coming to her hips and pressing their bodies together as he fell to his knees in front of her. Langley was unsure how to respond as blood gushed in both their mouths, the metallic taste surprisingly sending tremors of heat down to her core and dampening her dirty clothes. The Sheriff showed no sign of stopping as he plundered her mouth, and since Langley was in a lesser state of mind she only barely managed to try and free herself when the black in her vision grew and then consumed her.

The Sheriff felt Langley fall limp in his arms, and when he pulled back her lips were bloody and purple, and a bruise was already beginning to form around her chin and neck where he'd gripped her. He didn't say anything as he got to his feet and called the guards in, ignoring their horrified looks at the Sheriff's state of lips that were similarly bloody and purple from the passionate makeout session with his prisoner. "Take her back to her cell and feed everyone a half a loaf less. Let it be known that if you defy me, you will be punished." He looked down at Langley as she was dragged away, eyes warm with lust. "Even if you are an exception."

The Sheriff promptly left the room and made his way to Mortianna's home below his castle, quickly crossing the bridge and into her domain.

"Mortianna!" The Sheriff wasted no time in calling for his personal witch as he was impatient, and since the blood was still fresh on his lips he didn't want to waste anymore precious time. "Make haste! I need your foresight."

The old witch hobbled out from behind a maze of rags with odd and most likely satanic symbols sewed into them, and once she noticed the blood on the Sheriff's lips she was quick to clear her table and summon her reading bowl. He spit the blood into it, taking a seat after a decent amount was swishing in the bowl.

"Tell me all you can of this woman."

Mortianna looked closely, running her nail through the blood with a profound screeching sound before her eyes narrowed and she repeated the process. Her voice was low and gravelly as she spoke, taking on another ethereal layer of evil. "The undoing, the undoing of something she will be… Rich in heart, wealthy too… Perhaps the daughter of a noble? Loyal, very keen on protecting those close. She has ties to people that are very powerful and is built to carry the load of a mother. A very strong child could be born of her, but she has been veered off the path of motherhood by something…something I cannot see and, and you."

The Sheriff's grin was large as he stood up, "Loyal, how loyal is she to her friends?" It seemed the only thing he'd heard as he paced around, hand on his chin. One could practically see the cogs turning in his head, and though the point Mortianna wanted him to see was not in his mind she humored him.

"She would protect them till the death."

"And you are sure of this?" The Sheriff asked, barely able to contain his glee as the witch woman nodded her peppered white head.

"I have not been so sure of much else."

The Sheriff's grin was not innocent as it took hold of his face, he was ecstatic and nearly exploding with ideas of what he planned to do. "I should have seen it sooner! Mortianna you are truly a genius!" His lips curled up as he rubbed his hands together triumphantly. "It seems I've found Langley's weakness." How the Sheriff had not seen it sooner he wouldn't know, but he was partially to blame from being sidetracked by his lust. As the Sheriff left the room Mortianna was less than pleased, this Langley - a prisoner she was sure - would be under her close eye. Because in the blood telling she could see that the note of undoing was that of her son. Mortianna would not let all she'd done go to waste over some petty woman. She had killed for her soon before, and she would so so again no matter what the costs. Langley was but a pawn in her game where trumphing meant rising to a higher throne of greatness.

The Sheriff shared Mortianna's devious sentiments, but in the way that he was going to keep Langley alive instead of already plotting her potential death if she became a road block. He was already sending off guards to search the forest with renewed vigor for Langley's friends. Once he captured them, he would be able to twist her to his will. He was unaware of what his mother was brewing below, in fact, he was even unaware that the witch _was_ his mother. But one thing was for certain in the Sheriff's mind: he would have Langley very, very soon. But this time she would be completely willing.


	14. AN

**This is not an update, however this is a very important author's note I would read if you are interested in the future of 'the Mighty Fall' and my other stories.**

 **Lately my writing has been lacking. I know I'm not the best writer however I do try and write my best, but as of late my updates have been sloppy and published because I want to get something up for people to read. That's not what writing should be about, and I blame the summer for taking its dazy toll on me and making me a couch slug. With that said I will be continuing, revamping, or just leaving some stories to rest. For example, I don't see much of a future to 'Under the Willow Tree' as of right now. I may come back to it, but I've had zero muse for it and received a rather reality shattering review that was both heart breaking to read but also very truthful. I can't deny that my stories have been without plot and good writing, and though I know people want constant updates I believe quality over quantity is the best statement to use here.**

 **So as of now I will be updating when I do. If you want me to update, the best way is for reviews with actual feedback. Though I love hearing why people love my writing it doesn't help me to write more. What do you love about it? What could make you love it more? Simple stuff like that - I'm not asking for an essay, just something more than 'It's great, please update soon!' to encourage me and keep me on the right track. If you want to see more of my stories.**

 **Last thing. Some of you have also noticed that I've deleted some stories. Most of those I won't go back to, frankly. I'll probably just scrap up something new or start writing some fanfics that I don't plan to finish. I am trying to get experience out of this, and I've come to realize that if I don't put my best effort forth then there is no point. So I'll only be writing in fandoms that I can put my best effort forth, and lately that's been 'Checkmate' and three other dark and most likely sexual fanfics I'm drafting with Lucius Malfoy, Firelord Ozai from ATLA, and Colonel Tavington from 'the Patriot'. I'm a sucker for bad guys if you haven't noticed.**

 **With all that said and done, I hope you respect my decisions in stopping some fanfics for the sake of my sanity and because I don't want to write bad quality stuff. From here on out I will post when I can, as much as I can, with the best quality work I can. Till then I'll be going back and updating some of my older works, this one specifically. If you don't see any updates for a couple months go back and re-read some of it, I'm sure it's changed (I won't change the plot line to keep it simple).**

 **ALSO (I know I said before that was the last thing but I HAVEEEE to add this). My stories won't necessarily be meaningful stories, just so you know. If you're looking for ground shattering stuff I would look elsewhere. I want to focus on action, comedy, romance, and obviously dark sexual stuff in one jumbo pile of bliss. So if you don't think there's a character arc going that's probably on purpose. However not all my stories will be like that, I do plan on writing some deeper stuff in specific stories, but I do think descriptions/the first chapter will tell which direction I intend to head.**

 **Thanks to all those who read this long blurb, I hope to see more reviews soon and I'm sorry for the let down - if I did in fact let you down. I think this is for the best.**

 **-Dev**


End file.
